One More Time
by Wally-West-Go-Zoom
Summary: Instead of Wally coming out of the Speed Force,it has claimed him. The League did disband,and now the world's a miserable place. Wally has to escape the Speed Force and bring the League together one more time to save the planet from ultimate destruction.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, this is a little 'what if?' story that has been bothering me for some time. Just thought I'd get it out there and outta my head. Quite obviously takes place during and after Divided We Fall. I don't own any of it sob, so don't sue me.

* * *

Shayera found the portal. "Flash!" she called desperately as wind buffeted her hair.

"Shayera?" It was Flash, but his voice was distorted. "It's so beautiful here. There's a force- a Speed Force. It's calling me home. I have to go now."

"No Wally!" she cried fearfully. "Take my hand!" She found his wrist amongst the blinding light and held fast.

Lantern came up behind her and took hold of her free hand. "I'm here too, Wally!" he yelled. J'onn, Superman, and Wonder Woman joined the chain.

"We're all here!" Superman encouraged. At the end of the line, Batman took hold of Wonder Woman's wrist with both hands, pulling with all his might.

"You've got to come back to us!" Lantern called.

Finally, with one last tug, Wally came tumbling out and collapsed into Shayera's arms. Breathing heavily, he said, "I can't ever go that fast again. If- oh no. No! You were too late! It won't let me go. . ." His voice faded away, and so did he.

Shayera held empty air in her arms. They looked to J'onn to see if he could sense the young speedster. The Martian sadly shook his head. "Wally!" Tears streamed down Shayera's face.

But it was too late. The Speed Force had claimed him.

* * *

Superman stood on the stage looking somberly down at the crowd of press, media, heros, and civilians. In front of the crowd was Lois Lane. He didn't want to think of how disappointed she was going to be of him.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say," he began. "I'm guilty- we're guilty, of the sin of Huberous. We had the best of intentions, to be Earth's guardians, to keep you safe, but we failed you. We looked down on the world from out Tower in the sky and let our powers and responsibilities separate us from the very people we were trying to protect. No one should ever be afraid of us. For that reason, we're decommissioning the Watchtower. The energy weapon up there is already gone. We're taking down the station as well.

"There's more. We want to thank the members of the Justice League for your courageous service, but in the future, you'll all have to act as independent agents. We're not going to be an army any more. As of right now, we're disbanding the Justice League. This is the end." He turned to walk off stage, the other five of the original seven following him.

"Says who?" They stopped and turned to face the owner of the indignant voice. It was Green Arrow. "You remember what we did yesterday? We saved the world-again. You don't think that has any value? Well, think again, pal. The Justice League goes on with or without you. Look, no one can question your service or commitment to making things better. If your quitting because you think you've already done your fair share, fine. We'll throw you a parade. But if your quitting because it's easier than continuing the fight, then your not the heros we all thought you were. The world needs the Justice League, and the Justice League needs you Superman."

The gathered crowd cheered and applauded. Superman, on the other hand, just shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We lost a valuable member yesterday." He swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "A founding member, and a friend. We refuse to put anyone else in danger. We're disbanding the League and decommissioning the Tower, and that's final. I'm sorry, but we have no choice."

Green Arrow looked at them in disgust. "Then I guess you really _aren't _the heros we thought you were."

"No," the Man of Steel said sadly, looking away. "I guess not." Then they walked off the stage as the bewildered audience looked on in shock.

* * *

Stay tuned for more chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been bogged down with A LOT of school work. So, anyway, read on!

* * *

It was a dark midnight in Central City. Clouds covered the moon, providing the appropriate gloomy back drop for such a miserable night.

A man in a trench coat stood on a deserted street corner. A moment later, a man who had a faint green glow, and a woman with wings dropped to the ground beside them. None of them spoke to one another, even as a third man landed beside them. They nodded silently to each other and crossed the street to the park.

They stopped in front of a 12 foot tall bronze statue, the only non-vandalized thing there.

It was a life-like replica of the Flash, standing with his fists on his hips and a smile on his face.

John, Shayera, Clark, and J'onn went up silently and each of them placed a bouquet of roses at the statue's feet, the only semblance of a grave they had to remember their friend who had died nine years ago today.

They were all that was left of the original seven. Diana had gone back to Themyscara indefinitely, and Batman was back to administering justice from the shadows. They hadn't spoken to him in nine years.

They stood with their heads bowed, tears dripping down their faces. But they were mourning more then the man who'd died too young. This joyless anniversary also marked the end of the Justice League, and the proverbial end of the world as they knew it. Since then, the Earth had become a much darker and untrustworthy place.

They lifted their heads and nodded somberly to one another once more, then they took off, Clark back to Metropolis, John and Shayera back to their apartment in New York, and J'onn back to wandering.

* * *

The next day, at dusk, John heard a commotion in the alley next to his building. He peered out the window to see one man mugging another at gun-point. He scanned the gun with his ring and found it wasn't loaded, so he didn't try to stop it. What was the point?

He turned away with a sigh. Nothing was the same any more. Nothing had been for nine years. Shayera came into the living room from the bedroom. "Hey," she said softly. "How you holding up?"

"I'm not, to tell you the truth." he told her, avoiding her gaze. "What about you?" She shook her head, and he nodded.

Shouting from the alley drew her attention. She walked past John a looked out the window. The two men had scattered, and a blinding light had appeared at the back wall of the alley. "Uh oh." she muttered softly.

"What?"

"Some kind of portal's popped up. Looks alien. Come on."

He followed her outside, and they turned into the alley. It was getting dark, so the whole back half of it was in shadows. In the back right corner they saw the silhouette of a humanoid figure, huddled on the ground and rocking back and forth.

"Hello?" John called warily.

"Gotta. . .find the League, gotta find the League, gotta, I gotta find the League. . . "

John and Shayera traded looks. Great, a schizo alien. Fantastic.

"Can we help you?" Shayera asked.

The figure stopped it's rocking movements and looked at them, it's head cocked to one side. "Where-where's the Justice League, gotta find the Justice League," it said, it's voice raspy and dry.

"The Justice League disbanded. Your about nine years too late, my friend." John called. "Sorry about that. What's the problem? We might be able to help."

"I escaped, I escaped. Gotta find them, gotta find the League. Big danger, danger coming, bad, destroy the Earth. Gotta find the League." The alien stood, faltering a bit as the two heros took a cautious step back. It stumbled forward, and John used his ring to shed some light. They gasped as their eyes grew wide.

It wasn't an alien. It was Wally.

He fell forward and Shayera dove up and caught him, kneeling down as she gently lowered him.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. John knelt beside her and pulled back the mask. He looked exactly the same as he did when he went into the Speed Force nine years earlier. His costume had the same rips and tears, and he couldn't have aged more then a year.

"Wally?" John said softly. "Wally, you remember us?"

He stared up at them, a distant look in his eyes. "John. . .Shay. W-what's new?" he rasped. They both smiled a little.

Shayera held him tightly. "Careful," John told her. "You'll break his ribs."

She glared at the ex-marine. "The last time I held him, he disappeared." She sniffed. "It will _not_ happen again."

In her arms, Wally's eyes rolled back in his head. "Crap!" John muttered. He slid one arm under the speedster neck, and the other under his knees, and lifted him up. Shayera stood too, going ahead of him to open the doors.

Back in their apartment, they place him on the bed in the guest room. Shayera pulled the blanket up to his chin. "He's burning up," John said worriedly, his hand on Wally's forehead. Shay rushed to the bathroom and soaked a towel in cold water. She put it on his head.

"We'll give him some medication when he wakes up." she said. John nodded.

"We need to let the others know," he told her.

"How, John?" she asked. "We don't know where J'onn is, Bruce won't talk to us, and I severely doubt that they have phones on Themyscara."

John frowned down at the floor. "You go to Themyscara." he said suddenly, looking her in the eyes. "I'll handle the rest."

"You cannot leave Wally here alone." she warned him with a glare.

"I don't intend to. I call Clark. He's the only one Bruce _might_ listen to, and he may know where J'onn is." She thought for a moment then nodded.

"I'll go now." she decided. She leaned forward and gave John a quick kiss. Then she bent down to kiss Wally's cheek. "Be sure to let them know about the danger Wally was muttering about." she told him. "I don't think it bodes well."

He nodded, and a minute later, he watched her fly off into the sun.

He sighed, then picked up one of the portable handsets. He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room and dialed Clark's number, the whole time, he kept his eyes on Wally, still not believing he was alive.

"Uh, hello?" asked a mild voice.

"Hey, Clark, it's John."

"John?" His voice immediately dropped the uncertainness and took on the confident Superman-ish quality John was used to. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually yeah. But I kinda need your help."

"Anything."

"I need you to talk to Bruce and J'onn for me. Shay's already gone to Themyscara to tell Diana."

"Tell her what? John, what's going on?"

"Wally's alive."

Silence. Then, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard. "You see, it sounded like you just said Wally's alive."

"I did, Clark. I'm looking right at him."

"Can-can I talk to him?"

"Uh, well, he's a bit unconscious, and he was talking a little crazy, but from what he said, it sounds like he fought his way outta the Speed Force to warn us of our impending doom."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"No, no it doesn't. Do you think you can get J'onn and Bruce here, so we can discuss our options?"

"Yes, of course. Just give me a few days."

"Thanks, Clark."

They hung up and John walked over to Wally.

"Will fix this, buddy, I promise."

* * *

Preview for the next chapter. . .

"We screwed up. He tried to fix it, and it cost him his life. He was a good kid, Clark. He didn't deserve to die for our mistake!"


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, ok, I haven't updated in a really long time, but whatever. The point is that I'm updating now!!! Read on and be happy!!!! This damn thing (website) won't lemme post my CHAPTER!!! Urgh!!! I've been trying for about a week!!!

* * *

Clark walked up to the front door of Wayne Manor. He rang the doorbell, and it was answered a moment later.

"Master Clark!", Alfred Pennyworth, the 'butler', remarked, taken aback. "Please, come in, sir."

"Thanks, Alfred. Is Bruce in?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied dryly.

Clark nodded knowingly. "There's something important I need to tell him, and he's not answering his phones."

"I thought that may happen," he muttered to himself. "Then my instincts was correct in telling that you are not here as a reporter?" Clark smiled with another nod. "Very good, sir, follow me."

He led him to the grandfather clock and pulled the hidden lever. It jumped away to reveal a dark, stone staircase. He had nodded to Alfred and begun to descend down hen the older man placed a hand on his shoulder. Clark turned.

"Just as a warning, sir?" he said, his eyes sad. "As you probably know, this time of year is an unhappy one for any and all in the hero community. Master Bruce takes it especially hard. If he's a bit. . .short with you. . ." He trailed off.

"I know Alfred." he replied softly, then continued down.

When he got to the base of the stairs, he saw Bruce seated at the bat-computer, typing furiously. He was in full Batman regalia, except for his mask which hung down behind his head. Clark put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "Hello, Bruce."

"What do you want, Clark?" he snapped coldly. The Man of Steel was taken aback. It was a harsh greeting, even for Bruce.

Clark walked forward to stand next to him. Up close, he could see the silver in his hair at the temples. His five 'o clock shadow was dark, but mixed with salt and pepper. He also had heavy bags beneath his eyes.

"You look terrible, old friend." The man heaved a massive sigh, but continued typing.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"It's about Wally."

Bruce froze and his breath caught in his throat. Then he quickly shook it off. "He's dead, Clark. We were both there. It's ancient history, and you know it."

"I think you'll want to hear this."

"Well you thought wrong. I do _not_ want to discuss Wally."

"But-"

Bruce was on his feet in an instant as he got right up in Clark's face, poking his finger into his chest. "We screwed up. He tried to fix it and it cost him his _life._ He was a good kid Clark. He didn't deserve to die for our mistake!" By the end of the sentence, he was shouting, his voice echoing in the cave.

"He's alive, Bruce."

His breath caught in his throat again. "What?"

"He's alive! He fought his way out of the Speed Force. He's at John and Shayera's apartment."

The Dark Knight thought for a moment, frowning. Then he shook his head. "No. We were _both there_ we watched him fade away. He's dead, Clark. And the dead do NOT come back." He sat back down with a resigned sigh, thinking about how true that last statement was, for him at least. He continued typing. "Get out."

"But, Bruce-"

"Get. Out. Now."

He waited until he heard the footsteps retreat up the stairs before slowly leaning forward. He braced his elbows on the edge and propped his head up on his hands.

A single tear slid down his face. Wally had been like the League's kid brother, despite being a founding member. With all his heart, Bruce wanted to believe he was alive. But it just wasn't possible-was it?

* * *

Clark, still a bit hurt from his "visit" with Bruce, walked into J. Jones Private Detective Agency. He walked up to the front desk. "Can I speak with Mr. Jones, please?" he asked the man bent over the desk.

"I'm Mr. Jones. How can I-" the man in the suit finally looked up from his papers and blinked in surprise. "Clark!"

"Hello, J'onn. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Of course."

He led him to a back room. Once the door was shut and locked, he morphed into the familiar green being to which he was more accustomed.

"That must be a convenient talent in this line of work." he remarked.

"I also save a fortune on clothes." Nine years among humans had, well, humanized him a bit. He smiled, but it didn't reach his concerned eyes. "Clark, my friend, I hate to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Couldn't you read my mind and find out?"

"You know I don't do that without permission or _very_ good reason.," he said with a reproving look.

"Well, you have my permission, J'onn," he told him, a serious look in his eyes.

The Martian raised his eyebrows, then complied with his friends request. His eyes glowed as he read, then they flew wide open. "My god." he whispered. Then he looked to Clark. "He. . .he's truly alive?"

Clark nodded.

J'onn stared out the window for a moment. It was getting dark. "It's late," he muttered reluctantly. "We can make the trip tomorrow. Would you like to stay at my apartment? I have an extra room."

"If it's no trouble. Thank you. I'm glad you actually believe me."

"Yes, I noticed, in your mind, Bruce wasn't as. . .trusting." _Not that he ever really was,_ he added silently.

J'onn led him to an apartment above the agency. "Isn't it a tad dangerous living so close to your office, considering your line of work?"

"I can take care of my self. I trust you can as well." They shared a sly smile.

"May I use your phone? I need to call John."

"Of course."

He dialed the number and waited. It rang once, twice, three times. Then it was picked up on the fourth ring. ". . .Hullo?" came John's out of breath voice.

"It's Clark," he answered, sounding a little bewildered. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I was just checking on Wally. He started thrashing around. A nightmare, I think. It was pretty awful. Didn't hear the phone ring."

"Is he alright?" The Man of Steel asked worriedly.

"For now, I guess. How's things on your end?"

"J'onn and I will be there tomorrow."

"No Bruce, huh?"

"Not as far as I can tell, no."

"Hey, he's Bruce, what'd we expect?" John sounded nonchalant, but Clark heard the hurt sadness behind it. "We'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah John. Good bye."

"Bye."

Clark hung up the phone. "So, what's this danger I read in your mind?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know." was the reply. "But it can't be good."

* * *

Preview:

Wally huddled on the far corner of the queen-sized bed. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself and his knees drawn up close to his chest. His face was panicked and stricken. Tears streamed relentlessly from his eyes as they darted around the unfamiliar room. He was clearly afraid and disoriented.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oh, my god, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My World Studies teacher is an ass hole, so I have this 3,400 point research project I've been avoiding like the plague!!!! Anyway, read on!!!!!!

* * *

Shayera finally touched down on the beaches of Themyscara. It was a truly beautiful island, though she hardly noticed. She was a woman with a mission.

And that mission wasn't going too well.

She had now idea where to go to find her friend. She turned and saw two armed Amazons approaching her.

"Sister!" the blond one called. "What is your business on our island?"

"I'm looking for Princess Diana." she replied. "Please, tell me where I can find her." The two Amazons traded a look.

"Come with us." the other warrior, a tall red-head said. Shayera followed one, while the other fell in step behind her. They would've appeared relaxed if it hadn't been for their white-knuckled grips on their spears.

They led her to a large white building with majestic columns. Inside, a fair-haired woman with slight wrinkles and lines on her face, sat in a stone chair at the stop of a very short staircase. She poured over the scrolls in her lap.

"Queen Hippolyta!" the blonde called as they both knelt.

"Yes, my sisters?" she sighed. Then she looked at them and her eyebrows shot up. "Shayera!" she exclaimed. It had been many years, but she never forgot the woman who saved her home and her sisters. "You may leave." she told her warriors, who swiftly complied.

Shay inclined her head. "Thank you. Your Highness, I must speak with your daughter."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." she told her sadly. "This time every year, my daughter grows depressed. As I'm sure you know, it's the anniversary of the death of your friend. . ."

"Wally."

"Yes. I'm very sorry, but she needs no more reminder of this."

"Actually, the news is in reference to him. See, he's alive, and he comes bearing news of a great danger coming to our world. We need the original seven members of the Justice League to decide what course of action to take."

The queen was thoughtful for a moment. "Does this mean my daughter must go with you?" she asked.

"Yes. We need her."

"I won't lie." the queen said. "It's been nice having her back these many years, but. . .if she must go, and stay in Man's World, if necessary, then so be it. i believe this will raise her spirits as well."

"Thank you, your majesty." Shay followed as the Queen of Themyscara led her to her friend.

"I'm sure she would like to see- Batman, is it?- again." When Shayera raised her eyebrows she said, "I'm her mother. She need not say a word for me to read her. Here we are. Diana?" she called, knocking on the door.

"I'm here, mother, come in." came the depressed-sounding reply.

"My daughter, you have a visitor." she said, opening the door.

Diana turned. "Shayera!" she cried and ran to her friend, wraping her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "What brings you to Themyscara?" A shadow crossed her face. "Is everyone alright?"

"Better than alright, Diana. Wally's alive." she smiled.

"He-he's alive? But- he died. . ."

"He came back from the Speed Force, and. . ."

"What?"

"There's something, a danger, coming to Earth."

Diana thought for a moment, then looked at her mother. "You already have my permission." she told her with a sad smile.

She hugged her mother then turned to Shayera. "Can we leave now?"

"I'd like an hour or so to rest, if you don't mind."

"That's fine, but the sooner the better."

* * *

It was midnight in New York City, and a storm raged outside. A flash of lightning streaked the sky and a moment later, Batman appeared on the balcony outside John and Shayera's apartment. He quickly and quietly picked the lock on the sliding glass door and slipped in, shutting it behind him once more.

He crept in, telling himself he wasn't breaking and entering at the home of two of his friends, albeit ones he hadn't seen in nine years. Instead, he told himself he was verifying information.

He looked in the guest bedroom. The first thing he saw was John asleep in an armchair in the corner, a blanket pulled up to his chin. Then his gazed was quickly pulled to the figure asleep on the bed.

It really was Wally.

His tattered costume lay on a pile on the floor, and he wore a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. He lay curled in a ball and shivering, apparently having kicked off his blankets.

Fighting down emotion, Bruce approached the bed and grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it up to cover his young friend, who, he noted, hadn't aged more than a year.

He turned to leave when he felt a hand envelop his wrist in a bone-crushing grip. He looked over his shoulder at Wally, whose hand it was on his wrist, having shot from under the blanket. His eyes weren't open, but his brow was furrowed, and he'd broken out into a cold-sweat.

Batman knelt beside the bed and carefully extricated his arm from Wally's white-knuckled grip. As he did, the young speedster's eyes shot open and he stared uncomprehendingly at the masked face before him. Then he pulled away.

Wally huddled on the far corner of the queen-sized bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and drew his knees up close to his chest. His face was panicked and stricken. Tears streamed relentlessly from his eyes as they darted around the unfamiliar room. He was clearly afraid and disoriented, as badly-restrained sobs racked his frame, his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

It was a heart-breaking sight.

"Wally, it's alright, it's me, Bruce," the Dark Knight said after a quick look back at John. Apparently the roof could have fallen down on him, and the ex-marine would've slept on. He held one hand, palm up, out to Wally, and used the other to pull back his mask.

Wally raised on shaking hand to half-heartedly wipe the tears from his face, as he barely suppressed the sobs. "B-Bruce?" he whispered. "You d-don't look th-the same."

"It's been a while," he said, slowly approaching the younger man.

"H-how l-l-long?" he stammered.

Bruce ignored the question as he knelt down to check his pulse.

"How l-long, Br-Bruce?!"

Bruce stared hard at him, then finally conceded. "Nine years."

"N-nine years!? N-no, that-that can't be true, Bruce, no, that o-only leaves us w-with, uhm, thr-three weeks."

"Wally," Bruce said urgently, "You need to calm down. Your heart rate is alarmingly fast."

"N-no, you d-don't understand! It-it's coming! Th-they're coming!" He grabbed Bruce by the shoulders

Wally was going to seriously hurt himself if he didn't calm down right now. Bruce pulled a tranquilizer from his utility belt and injected it into Wally's arm.

"They're. . .coming. . ." He fell heavily against Bruce, his head resting against his chest. "Bruce. . .you. . .gotta. . .listen. . ." Bruce gently laid him back on the bed, adjusting the pillow beneath his head and pulling the blanket up to cover him once more. "Please. . .listen. . .to me."

"Tomorrow, Wally, I promise." he told the younger man seriously, briefly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mm'k." Wally said sleepily, finally succumbing to the tranquilizer.

Bruce got up to leave and return to his hotel room, with a final glance at the still-sleeping John. He was already making plans to come back tomorrow.

* * *

Preview:

"It must be something out of the Speed Force."

"No, uh, actually, it's not." They all looked up to see Wally standing in the door way, and leaning heavily against the frame. He stared stubbornly at the ground, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes flicked quickly up to them, then back to the floor. "Hey, guys." he muttered, tightly and quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry 'bout the wait, mis amigos!!! But, rejoice!!! My jackass teacher (who will remain nameless, cuz he always shows up at the most inopportune moments) surprised us by being. . . NICE (gasp)!!! Here's what happened. . .

_Mr. Jackass_: Your homework this weekend . . .

_Class_: . . .groans. . .

_Mr. Jackass_:. . . is to take Saturday off. It's gonna be sunny, 80 degrees, and I'm taking my daughter to the beach. There's no way I'm correcting any of your papers and stuff. Don't complain.

_Class_: (to shocked to move, even when the bell rings)

I know!!! I'm shocked!!! Any way, read on!

* * *

John was making coffee in the kitchen. He had gotten dressed in jeans and a t-shirt after checking on Wally when he'd woken up. He remembered why he hated that chair as he rubbed his stiff neck.

He was a little concerned when he had found pillows on the floor and Wally asleep on the opposite side of the bed. He wondered if he had had another nightmare. They were, after all, coming much more frequently.

He sighed, once more trying to stretch his neck, when he heard a knock on the door. He was pretty sure he knew who it was, but checked through the peephole nonetheless. He smiled as his suspicions were confirmed.

He opened the door and exchanged warm handshakes, greetings, and smiles with J'onn and Clark.

As soon as the door shut, J'onn morphed into the familiar green being. "Would you guys like some coffee?" John offered.

"Please," Clark answered with feeling as the Martian beside him nodded.

As soon as each hero had a cup of the steaming liquid, they sat in the living room area.

"Where is Shayera?" J'onn asked.

"She actually went to get Diana." John answered. "They should be here at any time."

For the next hour, the three heros caught up with one another, and reconnected. But it wasn't all happy. There was clearly some anxious tension bubbling under the surface of each one.

Suddenly, there was two light thumps on the balcony. The door slid open and the two female ex-leaguers stepped in. Diana immediately threw herself at her teammates, hugging each one in turn. Shayera stood back, but smiled and patted her friends' shoulders.

"Where-where's Wally?" Diana asked breathlessly a moment later.

John and Shay led them to the door of the guest bedroom. All breathed what seemed to be a collective gasp. They reluctantly returned to the seating area. "What about Bruce?" Shay asked, frowning. They all looked disappointed and upset when Clark shook his head.

"So, I guess we should discuss our options. . ." John began, but he was interrupted by another knock on the door. They all exchanged stricken looks as J'onn morphed into John Jones.

Any reasonablely smart person could put the pieces together. A group of people including a woman who was quite obviously Wonder Woman, gathered in the apartment of Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. It would've been relatively easy to guess the identities of the others.

John got up and peered cautiously through the hole. He blinked in shock, pulling back his head to frown at the door. Then he opened it, confusion written all over his face. The others tensed, listening closely.

"Hello! Is this the apartment of John Stewart?" asked a cheery voice belonging to a person they couldn't see.

But John could.

"Uhm, uh, yeah, _Mr. Wayne_, come-come on in."

The others stared as the Dark Knight entered in full billionaire mode. Then the door shut and it faded away completely. He went and stood behind the couch where Clark sat.

"I-I thought you weren't coming!" Clark asked, surprised.

"Well, you thought wrong." Bruce growled. "Don't just stare at me. What are we going up against?"

"Ok, well . . ." John stammered, shaking off the disbelief. "Well, we aren't really sure. Wally hasn't been awake yet for us to ask. But we were going to brainstorm, I guess, to see what we might be facing."

"But for Wally to know about it," Clark said slowly, "it must be something out of the Speed Force."

"No, uh, actually, it's not." They all looked up to see Wally standing in the door way, and leaning heavily against the frame. He stared stubbornly at the ground, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes flicked quickly up to them, then back to the floor. "Hey, guys." he muttered, tightly and quietly.

Diana moved as though to get up and go to him, but Clark caught her wrist. When she shot him a look, he just gave a tiny shake of his head.

"The, uh, Speed Force works a lot differently then the real world," he said quietly, still keeping his eyes trained to the floor. "Time is different, your senses are outta whack, it-it's just screwed up.

"So, I saw, while I was. . .there that there's a race of aliens coming to Earth. They were drawn here by the Luthor/Brainiac technology. It, uhm, it turns out it's not we-come-in-peace crap either. They come, they take everything the planet has to give, and they destroy it.

"I tried. . .so hard to get out right away. I fought as hard as I could, and I thought it only took me a month, and we were gonna have all this time to prepare. But god, nine damn years! I-I. . ." He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut.

"How _did_ you get out, Wally?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I had to stop. . .moving. It's so much harder than it sounds. The Speed Force is-it's like concentrated speed. It's impossible to keep running but impossible to stop. It-it. . ." He gave a violent shudder.

Diana tore her arm from Clark's grasp and went to Wally. She wrapped her arms around him and he actually flinched, shying away from her touch. She tightened her grip slightly and he stood frozen, like an unmoving statue.

After a moment, he lightly pulled himself away, his eyes staring at down, unable or unwilling to look at them.

"I, um, I think I need some time alone." he whispered, hastily wiping his face with trembling hands. Then he turned quickly and stumbled out onto the balcony.

"What in Hera's name was that about?" Diana asked, a little hurt by her friend's actions. John quickly followed Wally out, ignoring her question. Bruce frowned after him, then turned to Clark.

He handed his friend four 20 dollar bills. "Take J'onn, Shayera, and Diana and get some breakfast for everyone from that diner down the street."

"Bruce, I resent you acting like-"

Bruce gave him the glare that told him there was no way he was going to win this argument. He sighed and took the concerned others with him. Then Bruce followed John and Wally out.

Wally sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the balcony, which was three stories up. He was bent double with his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped behind his head. He was taking shaky breaths to try and calm himself. Needless to say it wasn't working well.

"Wally, what's going on?" John asked softly, slowly approaching his young friend. Bruce stood back quietly, choosing not to interfere. Wally was a lot closer to John then most of the other Leaguers.

Wally simply sobbed once and shook his head.

John knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jerked away again, almost involuntarily and sobbed again. "Come on Wally, it's alright, buddy." he whispered. His words were firm, but he removed his hand anyway.

"I'm sorry," Wally choked out. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?"

He was silent for a moment, getting himself under control, then he answered. "I. . . screwed up. Big time. There's no way to fix it either. I screwed up and the world's gonna face the. . .consequences." He broke down again, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Bruce strode forward and knelt next to Wally, opposite John. He put his hands on his shoulders, even though he twitched, and made him look at him. "It's _not _your fault, do you understand? You've done nothing wrong. Without you, we wouldn't even know this was coming and we'd have no way or time to prepare."

"I still failed you all." he whispered, looking down.

"_No_," he replied forcefully. "Wally, tell me. How many other people were able to leave the Speed Force."

"N-none."

"Exactly."

Tears flowed from his eyes as he nodded. John wrapped his arms around him, and he didn't resist as he buried his face in his friend's shoulder. On his other side, Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder.

Then, the two older heros met one another's eyes. They simultaneously realized that the young speedster had experienced more horrors than he would ever tell them or anyone.

* * *

Preview:

"Hello, Ollie."

"Hi, nice to see ya," the archer said contemptuously, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Get the hell off my property, you cowards."

"I thought we were friends."

"We were, that is until you quit on the Earth and it went to hell in a hand basket. Now _leave_."


	6. Chapter 6

WOOT!!! Happy Mother's Day ya'll X ) Oh, an' sorry if I get a bit fluffy!!! And there's a bit of language

* * *

The trio of heroes went back inside and waited for the others. When they came back, they found John perched on the arm of the couch, Bruce skulking in the corner with his arms folded across his chest, and Wally huddled in one of the armchairs.

"Hello," Shayera said as she and the others set down the food. "Is everything alright?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at the three men. They all nodded.

As everyone migrated to the kitchen table, Wally went up to Diana and gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey," he said quietly as she turned. "I-I'm sorry about before. I'm just having a, uh, _rough time_." His nervous gaze returned to the floor.

She slid two fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to meet hers. "It's fine, Wally," she smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back, repressing a twitch. "I missed you," she said softly in his ear.

The kitchenette was not big enough for seven people, so they all ended up spread out eating in the living room.

Everyone was surprised and concerned when Wally, an established bottomless pit, took only a little food, and really only picked at it.

"So," Clark said after a long awkward silence. "How are we going to get in touch with the old league?"

"Can we use the commlinks?" Shayera asked.

"If we want to contact them all individually," Bruce replied bluntly. He thought for a moment. "With five comm's I could build a device to send out a message to everyone simultaneously, telling them to meet in the warehouse where we're storing all the Javelins and old equipment."

"Does everyone still have their comm's?" John asked, getting up.

Bruce pulled his out of his pocket.

"Obviously, um, no." Wally said quietly with a small, bitter smile.

"I left mine in Themyscara, and I doubt I have the time to get it," Diana remarked dryly with a slight edge to her voice.

"Here," John said, returning from his and Shay's bedroom. He handed his to Bruce saying, "Shayera and I figured we'd only need one to get any urgent calls."

J'onn and Clark wordlessly handed theirs over. "We are still short one," the Martian said quietly. "Are there any ex-leaguers nearby who would still possess theirs?"

"Well, actually. . ." John began reluctantly.

"Who?" Bruce asked impatiently.

"I don't know if he'd help us-" He was silenced by a bat-glare. "It's Ollie," he consented. "Green Arrow. Lives about three hours north of here."

* * *

By the time they reached the home of Oliver and Dinah Queen, it was mid afternoon. They were all sitting in John's minivan outside their house in a very suburban neighborhood.

They were all about to get out when Bruce, who was riding shotgun, nodded back at Clark, who returned the gesture. Then he turned to look at the young speedster in the row of seats behind him.

"Wally," he said quietly. He looked up as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "We need you to wait here for a little while."

Wally frowned at him.

"We need to gain Ollie's trust back at least a little bit before we bring you out. Please."

Still silent, he nodded and sat back.

"J'onn will stay with you." _I'll call for you telepathically when we're ready for Wally to come out_, he thought to the mind-reading Martian, who gave a minuscule nod.

Then the other five leaguers exited the vehicle.

"I just saw him out back," John said, craning his neck to look over the fence into the backyard. Bruce immediately pushed forward, walking towards the gate. The others followed a little bewildered. The Dark Knight pushed it open as the approached it and walked through.

"Hello, Oliver," Clark said.

The Emerald Archer looked up in surprise. He was seated on his back deck with a beer in his hand. His surprise quickly melted to resentment.

"Hey, good to see ya," he said contemptuously, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now get the hell off my property, you cowards."

"I thought we were friends, Ollie." John said softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, we _were_, that is, before you turned your backs on the Earth and it went to hell in a hand basket. Now _leave._"

"We need your help," Diana said earnestly.

"The _world_ needed _your_ help!" he yelled angrily. "But no, you quit! Ya lost Wally, and that was it! We all loved the kid, but it wasn't the end of the world until you made it that way!"

_Ok, J'onn, now would be good_, Clark thought worriedly.

In the minivan, J'onn sat stoically and sent back an affirmative. Then he looked at Wally.

The young speedster sat huddled in his seat, his arms around his shins and his chin resting on his knees. His green eyes stared ahead blankly.

"Wally?"

"Hmm? Oh, time to go?" he replied a little distantly, snapping out of it.

J'onn nodded.

In Ollie's backyard, he was yelling at them .

"OLLIE!" John yelled when the archer paused to breathe.

What?!" he barked.

"There are freaking aliens coming to destroy Earth and kill us all and we just need your damn commlink to help contact the ex-leaguers!"

"Like I've never heard that before! And where did ya get your information, anyways? Hmm?"

The gate creaked open and J'onn (as John Jones) stepped through.

"From J'onn?" Ollie asked confused, deducing the unfamiliar man's identity.

"No, him." Shayera said pointing.

"Who-?" Then he looked back and froze. He looked back at them. "Is this some kinda trick?" he asked numbly.

"No."

But Oliver was already walking towards the speedster. Wally just stared at the ground with his hands in the pockets of the jeans he'd borrowed from John.

"Wally?"

He looked up to face the smiling blond man who'd come to a stop in front of him. He still had his trademark beard and mustache.

"Hiya, Ollie," he said quietly, his face still troubled.

He grasped Wally by the shoulders warmly in a very paternal fashion. "It's good to have ya back, kiddo." he said truthfully. "Real good."

"Thanks." he replied with a nod, his gaze going down once more. Wally silently berated himself for not being able to even look his friends and teammates in the eyes.

"Uh, Ollie, alien invasion?" John reminded him.

"Yeah, in a minute," he said vaguely, letting go and walking back towards his house. "Dinah's out shoppin' but there is someone here who'd love to see the kid."

Wally frowned, but didn't look up.

"HEY ROY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Now Wally did look up, his expression turning into a mixture of surprise and apprehension.

"SHIT, OLLIE, NO!" answered an equally loud voice from inside. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID GARDEN, AND NO, I DON'T WANNA HELP! GOOD LORD, WHAT KIND OF A MAN ARE YOU ANYWAY? REAL MEN DON'T-" he appeared in the door holding a glass filled with what looked suspiciously like scotch. He froze as he saw they had company.

"-garden." he finished quietly. "Hi!" he continued cheerfully. "I apologize for my rudeness. My pnasy ex-partner failed to mention that I wouldn't be the only guest today. I am so very-" His, eyes, which had been scanning the faces, came to stop on Wally's.

the glass in his hand slipped from his grasp and shattered on the deck. He shook it off and quickly strode forward to Wally.

The two men embraced one another tight enough to crack ribs. A true smile finally appeared on Wally's face for the first time.

They had known each other for so long. They were more than best friends, they were brothers, siblings, like it was with all the original Teen Titans. They'd all been through too much together to be anything less.

And the Leaguers understood. As much as Wally loved them, the member's of the Titans were on a whole different level. At Wally's make-shift funeral, they had just completely fallen apart. The Titans disbanded as well afterward. They had simply lost the drive to continue the team.

"Holy hell did we miss you, you rat bastard," Roy whispered happily in his ear, grinning and tightening his grip even more.

"So," Ollie said, turning to the others with a self-satisfied grin. "What's this about an alien invasion?"

* * *

Preview:

"UNCLE WALLY!"

A girl with dark hair crashed into him and wrapped her thin, strong arms around his middle.

"Lian?"

"See dad? I so told you he'd be back!"

"Yes, my daughter, ever the optimist." Roy grinned, rolling his eyes.

Behind them, Dinah wrapped both of her arms around one of Ollie's and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Is it really him?" she asked.

He gave her a squeeze. "It sure as hell is."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, boy, wow! I have not updated in over a month, and for that, my loyal readers, a thousand apologies! I have been so insanely swamped with school and crap, that I just couldn't find the time! I've been kinda sad too. I know I harped continually about "Mr. Jackass", but he was truly one of the greatest teachers I ever had ever. He's no longer teaching at my school because of "a difference in opinions" with the administrators.

_Mr. N., you will be missed_

On the bright side, I am now officially a sophomore. Holy shit. Go figure.

Anyway, I know you're all in suspense for what happens next, so. . .

And yes, I know there are quite a few gushy reunion type things, so don't get mad at me.

* * *

Everyone sat in mismatched chairs on the back deck, and everyone (except Bruce) had some kind of beverage on the table before them.

Wally relayed all the information to Roy and Ollie. At any part where he stumbled or got too choked up, Roy would reach from his seat beside his friend and grasp his shoulder reassuringly.

Once he had finished, he lapsed into silence, staring down at his hands. He realized at some point during his little speech, he had unconsciously gripped them into white-knuckled fists.

Roy frowned off into space, clearly absorbed in his own thoughts. Oliver dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Oh, this is a freaking disaster," he muttered.

Outside on the street, the faint sound of car doors closing could be heard. But then the much closer sound of the gate creaking open made all of them turn quickly and look in surprise.

It was an older brunette woman (the blonde hair's a wig), who was clearly Dinah. But it was the girl with her who caught Wally's eye.

"UNCLE WALLY!" she cried, running at him. She was tallish and thin with dark hair and pretty features. She looked to be around twelve years old.

Wally, who stood when he saw the child running at him, blinked in surprise as she wrapped her thin and surprisingly strong arms around his waist,

"L-Lian?" he asked. When he had last babysat, she was about three._ Nine years ago_! he chided himself angrily. Then he hesitantly hugged her back.

"See, Dad? Didn't I tell you he'd come back eventually?"

"Yes, my daughter, ever the optimist," Roy commented dryly, rolling his eyes. "Well, I hope you're happy, Wal," he remarked with a playful grin. "There'll be no living with her after this."

After Dinah had given her greetings and everything calmed down, they sat again. Ollie had gotten his wife a chair and Lian was perched on Wally's knee.

"I told you, Dad," she insisted, "if you miss someone enough, they'll come back. I mean, Grandpa, Superman, Mom-"

"Wait, when did Cheshire disappear?" Wally interrupted, confused, referring to Lian's biological mother who happened to be a terrorist who once blew up a country.

"Ha ha, well, about that. . ." Roy said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Spit it out, _Speedy_,"Wally warned.

"Well, uh, by 'Mom' she, uh, sorta means, uhm, Donna-uh Troia."

Wally stared at him blankly.

"We, uhm, got married about 18 months after you, uh, well, after you 'died'." Though he was speaking to Wally, his eyes were on Diana. He winced as she blinked at him. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "Please, don't kill me!"

She shook her head to clear it. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just-well, very surprised. Why didn't she come tell me?"

"Uh, it's really complicated, actually. She really didn't want the other Amazons to know cuz she knew they _really_ wouldn't approve. And she didn't want to tell you because it was so soon after the crap that had happened with Wally and the disbanding and whatnot, she just didn't think you were ready."

"Is-is she here?" Wally asked, a minuscule hint of pleading in his voice. He suddenly felt an overwhelming and burning desire to see the other Titans. He missed them so much. They were his closest family, and he really wanted all of them here with him to tell him everything was ok.

"No, Wal," Roy said softly. "She's dealing with some bank heist a few towns over, but she'll be back in the next few hours."

Wally responded with a small nod, his head bent as he looked down. Then he shot Bruce a heart-wrenching glance from behind his longish red bangs that had fallen in his face, wondering if he was on good enough terms with Dick to know how to contact him. He quickly looked away when he realized Bruce was looking back at him.

They talked late into the night, catching up. It was around midnight when they realized how late it was. At one point a few hours before, Lian had fallen asleep, her back against Wally's chest and her cheek against his shoulder.

"We should move this inside," Ollie suggested. "I can also get 'cha that comm." They nodded and stood.

Roy gently lifted his daughter from his friend's lap. He held her for a moment, considering something. He'd seen that look in Wally's eyes when they were discussing the Titans. He turned to Dinah. "Hey," he said quietly. "Can you put her to bed for me? I need to take care of a few things."

"Sure, sweetheart." She took the young girl in her arms.

"Good night, baby," he whispered and kissed Lian's forehead. Then he turned around to face Wally, the last person still outside. "Heya, Wally?"

The speedster looked up at him, some odd and pained emotion in his eyes.

"I, uh, I have Dick's number, if you wanted to call 'im."

"Really?" He heard the excitement and joy in Wally's voice and knew he was doing the right thing.

"I'd get Garth on the line, but I don't think my service reaches Atlantis. Now, hold on, lemme just get 'im on the phone."

It rang about three and a half times before it was picked up. Wally was standing close enough that he could here Dick's voice over the phone.

"Uhhh, what?" came the groggy, half-asleep voice of Dick.

"Hiya, there, Big Guy!" Roy said cheerfully.

"Oh, damn it all to hell, you ass!" Apparently Dick's bad-mouth had gotten quite a bit worse. "Do you know what day it is?" He was clearly annoyed.

"Uh, yeah, Saturday. Why, you got amnesia?"

"No!" he barked in reply. "_Saturday_ is the day I take off and actually sleep like a normal human being."

"Eh, sleeping is overrated," Roy said. "Anyway, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"God damn, Roy, you know I love Lian to death, but I need to sleep, and once she gets started there is no stopping her motor mouth."

"Well, thank you for insulting my child. . .and I totally agree. And it's not her, FYI, so just shut up and talk to the dude, m'k?"

"Alright," Dick replied with a hint of warning in his voice. "But I swear, if you are trying once again to fix my relationship with Bruce, I will come down there myself and rip your freaking head off. You know as well as I do that that ship has sailed."

"I'm not!" Roy said in a mixture of exasperation and indignation. "Now, _shut up and talk to him_!" He handed the phone to Wally before Dick could get in another word.

Wally's hands shook slightly. "H-hello?" he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, this is Dick. May I inquire as to who this is using Roy's phone to disturb my sleep?"he said, quite obviously a bit edgy.

Tears began to well in Wally's eyes. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, Dick, it's, uh, it's me. Wally."

There was silence. Then: "Damn you, Roy, you son of a bitch. This isn't fucking funny! You know how much I miss him." He choked on the last three words.

"No, Dick, it's me. I swear to god it's me." Two tears slid down his face. "I'm back Dick, I-I came back."

"W-Wally? Oh, oh holy shit! Oh god, Wally, I-I. . ." he trailed of, and over the phone, Wally heard his suppressed sobs. "H-how-when-are-are you ok?"

"I-" He sighed. "I guess so."

"When-when'd you get back?"

"A, um, a couple days ago. I, uh, haven't exactly been myself. . .sort of."

"H-how, how did you get-get back? Do the others know? Does Bruce?" His voice got a lot darker on the last question.

"Yeah, yeah they all know. Listen, Dick, they're gonna be calling everyone to the warehouse, I guess, where they're storing all the old equipment."

"Why, Wal, what's going on?"

"They'll explain it then, Dick. It's, uh, really good to talk to you again." He got choked up again.

"Calm down, buddy, it's alright. Where, uh, where are you?"

"I'm at Ollie's right now."

"Then I am fucking driving down there tomorrow, alright? I'll be there. It's only about six hours from Bludhaven to New York."

"No, Dick, really-"

"No, Wal, I _promise_ I'll be there."

"Thanks, Dick." he whispered.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

They both hung up and Wally turned. He realized that Roy had left some time ago, presumably to give him some privacy. He went into the house through the back sliding door, and got a clear view of the living room.

A tall statuesque woman with dark hair was hugging Diana tightly. Then she turned to Roy and kissed him rather passionately, seemingly ignoring the others' presence. Then she turned to greet them. Wally hung back by the door, feeling as though he where intruding on something.

"Hey, Donna, babe, there's something you should-"

"Please, Roy, let me greet our guests. I'm trying not to be rude."

"No, seriously-" Then he caught sight of Wally and seemed at a loss for words. Donna, seeing his look, followed his gaze to finally see her long presumed dead friend standing uncomfortably by the door.

"Great Hera," she breathed. "Wally, is-is it really you?"

"Last I checked," he replied quietly and a little anxiously, torn between wanting to run and hug her and stand back and melt into the wall.

She decided for him, however, by slowly approaching him. Then she came to a stop right in front of him, taking one of his hands in each of her own. "Wally," she whispered, almost silently so only he heard her. He looked up through his bangs, as it was seeming to become a habit, and blinked away tears. "I missed you very much. You don't have to worry about anything now." she continued, still very quietly.

The tears finally slid down his cheeks as he nodded, then the two embraced one another tightly. _I wish you were right, Donna,_ he thought, _but I'm not gonna be able to stop worrying for a very long time._


	8. Chapter 8

Jeezum crap!!! I am ridiculously sorry I haven't updated. I am a huge jerk for not doing so. We got a new computer, and by the time we actually hooked the damn thing up, I had to re-learn the new system. Talk about chaos!

Anyways, this chapter and the next few chapters are going to be rather angsty and such, so I beg of you, please bear with me!

Read on!!!

* * *

As luck would have it, Ollie and Dinah lived in a four bedroom home. Unfortunately, one bedroom was theirs, another was permanently Lian's, and a third was permanently Roy and Donnas', seeing as the small family visited frequently.

In the end, Diana and Shayera crashed on the younger couple's floor, while John and Wally ended up in the one spare room. Bruce, Clark, and J'onn gladly went to check into a nearby hotel (separately, so as not to arouse suspicion).

It was very late, maybe three in the morning. John was asleep on the floor. _And by asleep,_ Wally thought, _I mean a freaking nuclear blast couldn't wake his ass up!_

For three hours he had sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his shins with his chin resting on the top of his knees, completely unmoving. For those three long hours, Wally had been sitting on the bed, staring out the window, wondering which of those stars glittering in the sky was actually a ship, or ships, coming to obliterate his home.

He couldn't take this. The room felt too warm and muggy, too confining.

He got up silently and crept out into the hall and down the stairs. In the kitchen, he undid the lock on the sliding glass down and went out onto the patio.

He sat in a chair, letting the frigid air assault his face. Even when he began to shiver rather violently, he still refused to go inside.

Suddenly, something large and fluffy hit him in the back of the head and covered his face. He pulled it off, startled. He stared at the blanket in his hands for a moment then turned. Ollie stood behind him wearing a bathrobe over his pajamas with his arms crossed over his chest.

He came forward and pulled out the chair across the table from Wally and sat down. "It's pretty damn cold out here, kiddo." he said conversationally. "What 'cha doing out here?"

"I-I. . ." Wally trailed off, unsure of how to put his feelings to words, or if he even wanted to share them. "How did you know I was out here?" Wally asked quietly, changing the subject. "I was pretty sure I was silent coming down."

Oliver looked over at him with a crooked grin. "Believe you me, kid, when you're a dad, granddad, _and_ you fight crime, you get paranoid over every little noise." They were silent for a few long moments before Ollie broke it.

"Pretty overwhelming, isn't it?" he said quietly. Wally looked at him quickly, but the older hero was staring straight ahead. "Everything happenin' so fast, an' all at once." Wally looked down at his feet as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Ollie cast him a sideways glance from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Wally whispered, then fell silent.

Sensing that the youngster wasn't quite ready to talk, Oliver continued. "Y'know, after the League disbanded, I tried to hold it together, as best I could. But it wasn't good enough. See, we didn't have Javelins, or a base of operations, or anything. It fell apart completely 'bout six months later. Now, it's all coming back. The original seven's whole again, and callin' the Justice League back together for on last hurray to save the world like we always did. And maybe it'll go further than that and they'll pull us back together for good, but who knows?" He looked at Wally. "And all this is happening 'cuz of you, kid."

"I'm not that great, GA," he said, shaking his head while keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "I screwed up, and I screwed up huge. And don't tell me otherwise," he added when it looked like Oliver was about to argue. "It took me nine years to get out and now we have next to no time to actually do anything about it." He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes with a sigh. "I came out and everything's different. The Leagues' gone, Titan's are gone, Roy's married to Donna, and Dick's obviously not doing so great himself." What looked to be a grimace passed over Oliver's face at Wally's last statement, but he let it go. "I-I'm just not sure what to do anymore, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. But you know what? You're a smart, strong _hero_ and I have faith in ya. You'll come out on top." He stood with a groan. "I'm an old man, Wally, and it's way to late for me to be up and out in this cold." He turned to go inside. "Don't beat yourself up too much. It ain't your fault. And don't stay out here too long. It's freaking freezing!"

"Hey, GA?" Wally said, turning slightly in his seat to look behind him.

Ollie stood at the door, his hand on the handle and his back to Wally. At the young man's call, he turned and faced him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied with a grin.

Wally remained outside, huddled in the blanket without sleeping a wink. At six 'o clock, he hauled his stiff body from the chair and went back inside, the sun rinsing behind him. It was a murky, dusky, gray morning, very cloudy, and clearly on the verge of raining.

Wally started a pot of coffee and sat at the counter, staring at it while it brewed. He heard steps on the stairs and looked up. Roy and Donna paused, looking at him, then continued down.

Donna sat on the high stool next to him, while Roy went to the fridge. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Roy asked. Wally shook his head. You want some?" he asked the speedster, holding up a carton of orange juice. He shook his head a second time. Roy shrugged and poured some for him and his wife.

They sat in silence for some time. The coffee finished brewing and Wally stood and poured himself a cup, drinking it black instead of his usual cream and 37 sugars. He paused in front of the coffee maker, then turned to face them.

"Dick's coming down today." he said quietly.

A look passed between Donna and Roy. First Ollie, then them. There was something up with Dick and he wanted to know what!

"What?" he asked irritated. "What's going on?"

Another looked passed between them, then Donna sighed. "Look, Wally, Dick . . . well, he's not going to be how you remember him." When Wally only frowned, she continued. "You know as well as we do how bad his childhood sucked, between losing his parents and Bruce being less than emotionally available. But . . ." She couldn't find the words to continue, so Roy took up the narrative.

"Everybody know's that he's like the greatest, most caring person ever and never deserved a single unpleasant thing to happen to him, but that didn't stop horrific crap from happening while you were gone, Wal. You see, you 'died' and the League and the Titan's fell apart. And then Barbara Gordon was killed in a car accident about two months later."

"Oh, no . . . " Wally breathed.

"Yeah, and what made it worse was the diamond engagement ring he was planning to give her the night she died. You see, she was on her way to the restaurant where he was gonna pop the question."

"And then a year later, he was in Gotham visiting Bruce, and helping out as Nightwing." Donna continued. "They got a report of Dr. Light robbing a bank. And you know Light, I mean, how many times did we completely _pants_ him as Teen Titans and us only about 14? So Bruce sent him to stop him on his own. Only it wasn't Dr. Light. It was every last one of Gotham's villains, waiting to ambush Batman. But, they figured if they couldn't get him, they'd get his partner . . ." she trailed off again, clearly becoming upset and angry at the memory.

Roy reached over and took her hand then took up the story. "They beat the crap out of him, within an inch of his life. He was on the cold, concrete floor of some abandoned warehouse, slowly bleeding to death for almost two and a half days before Bruce found him. Soon as he recuperated, he was gone, and I don't think he's spoken to Bruce since. But, god, Wally, you gotta understand, I mean, he's gotten so jaded."

Wally stared at the cup of coffee he held in his hands, suddenly feeling rather nauseous. Dick was one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet. How could the Fates be cruel enough to put anyone, least of all him, through that?

He heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine outside and glanced up at the clock. 7:30. "That'll be him, I guess," Wally muttered, partially to himself, the joy of seeing his friend hindered slightly by the horrors that had happened to him in the years he'd been gone.

"Let's go say hello, then," Roy said bracingly, seeing the look on Wally's face.

Wally nodded as he stood up and walked outside through the front door, Roy and Donna trailing behind him.

He walked slowly down the front stoop, cutting across the front lawn to the driveway. Behind Dinah and Ollie's two cars, and Roy and Donna's Sedan (Clark, Bruce, and J'onn borrowed John's car) was a parked motorcycle, its rider standing beside it with his back to them. He wore a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, his jeans dark gray in color. He lifted his arms and removed his helmet. Then he turned and saw Wally, and a grin split his face.

Without hesitation, Wally threw his arms around his best friend and tightened his grip, feeling Dick do the same. "You are one stubborn son of a bitch," Dick said with a watery chuckle.

"Right back at you," Wally countered, stepping back to get a good look at his friend. "What, did you leave as soon as I hung up?"

"Actually it was a half an hour later."

Wally chuckled a little. Then he really got a look at his friend's face, and he couldn't help it.

He winced.

Frowning, Wally looked from Dick's eyes, to the right side of his face. It was completely covered in scars and old, badly-healed burns. The biggest scar ran from the corner of his mouth to his ear. Wally guessed that maybe half the skin on the right side of his face was scar tissue.

"Dick . . ." he said softly, almost pityingly.

"It's nothing," he said with a bitter grin, making his once-handsome face seem a bit more grotesque. "Cut myself shaving. Maybe I'll tell ya about it sometime."

"What, no hug for me, Boy Wonder?" came a pseudo-whiny voice from the stoop. They turned to look at Roy, only to hear him utter an "_Oof!_" as Donna backhanded him in the stomach.

Chuckling, Dick went to his other Titan friends and embraced them warmly. "Good to see you guys again." he said as Wally came to stand beside them.

Then they heard another engine cutoff and heard three car doors open and close. They all turned to see Clark and J'onn coming towards them. Dick grinned again.

"Uncle Clark." He said with a smile, clapping the friend of his mentor on the shoulder. "And J'onn, always a pleasure." He said, shaking the disguised Martian's hand.

"Hello, Dick." came an emotionless voice from behind them.

Wally noticed Dick stiffen as he heard the voice of Bruce Wayne. The young man turned with a sigh. "Hello, Bruce." he said coldly, an icy grin on his features. "Nice to see you." His last statement dripped with sarcasm.

"Uh . . .let's, um, take this inside, shall we?" Donna suggested uncomfortably.

As they agreed, Roy said, "And keep it down, alright? People are still sleeping."

By ten 'o clock, everyone was awake. Bruce had been tinkering with the comm's for a while, and Lian and jumped Dick as soon as she saw him.

Now they sat in the living room, Bruce and some strange comm.-made device in his hands. A red light on it was blinking.

"I worked on it all night and finished it this morning. In three days, everyone who get's this message and chooses to answer should show up at the old warehouse in Kansas. "We're on our way to saving the world."

* * *

Ok, so, here's the deal, peoples. The next chapter is going to consist of a bunch of the old Leaguer's getting the message and how they react. It should be pretty cool. And the chapter after that will be the actual meeting!!! 

Woot, peace out, all!

_Wally-West-Go-Zoom_


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty then, my fantastical readers, welcome to the next installment of this story!!!!!

I have a question . . . how many of you read the Harry Potter books, and find the movies to be ridiculously cool, yet lacking quite a bit from the books?

And to answer Tony, I plan on putting everyone you mentioned (except Barry) into my story. I have a few ideas for all of them . . . MWA HA HA HA HA!!!

Oh, as a little warning, I have one conversation via text messaging. If you have trouble deciphering it (which you probably won't), lemme know and I'll send it to you as normal conversation. Read on, my ducklings!!!!!

* * *

Physicist Ray Palmer stood in front of his class at his local university. "Alright guys, when you're dealing with-". He was cut off by the bell, signifying the end of the block. He sighed. "Ok, you guys can go." His restless students immediately jumped to their feet and began stuffing their possessions into their bags. "Remember, you have that 25 page research paper due tomorrow!" he called out loudly over the noise of scrapping chairs and desks. "It's a rather important grade!"

He reached out and gently took hold of the arm of a young man trying to shuffle past him. "Mr. Langford, if I may have a word with you?"

"Sure. What's up, Professor Palmer?" he asked, scratching his head through his longish blond hair.

"Listen, Christopher, you are a very bright student," he began, "but I've noticed you have been sleeping a lot in class. I'm afraid if you don't start paying attention, you may not pass this class."

The student's eyes widened. "Oh, jeez, Professor, I'm sorry! It's just, I've been up studying way late and . . ." He trailed off.

"Chris, perhaps you'd do better in my extension class instead of honors."

"No, Professor, I'll try harder. I promise!"

"Alright, see to it that you do."

"Thanks Professor Palmer."

He nodded with a smile as the younger man shuffled out.

"Um, Professor?" came an uncertain voice from behind him. He turned to face the young woman who had been lingering off to the side as he spoke to Christopher.

"Yes, Ms. McCallum, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I had a question about the paper a due tomorrow and-"

"Mr. Palmer!"

Ray turned to face his assistant, who had interrupted his student. "Yes, what is it, Rita?" he asked her, a little worried. She was flushed and her eyes were wide.

"The pager in your office is going off!"

"Rita, my pager is right here . . ."

"No, Mr. Palmer, your _other_ pager."

He frowned uncomprehendingly at her for a moment, and then his eyebrows flew up as he caught on. Rita had been his assistant for several years and he trusted her with his secret about being the Atom.

Ray turned to his student. "I apologize, Ashley," he told her in a rush. "This is rather important. If you e-mail me later, I will most certainly answer your question."

The young woman nodded as Ray hurried to his office. He heard the incessant beeping resonating from the bottom right-hand drawer of his desk. He placed it in his ear and pressed a button, his eyes widening with each word . . .

* * *

Hank and Don Hall sat in the living room of their shared apartment. The two brothers poured over the chessboard between them.

Don, the slighter and blond man, leaned back looking rather peaceful.

His brother Hank, much bulkier and red-headed, leaned forward looking rather agitated.

Don reached toward the board and prodded his bishop forward. "Check." he said quietly.

Hank pushed his king out of danger, muttering something under his breath.

"Check," Don said again, moving forward his knight.

"Dammit, Don, stop doing that!" Hank hissed angrily, pushing his king from danger once more.

"Hank, that's the whole point of the game!" his brother replied, shaking his head. "Oh, and checkmate," he smiled, moving his queen.

"Son of a bitch!" Hank yelled, bringing his left hand up to slap the board from the table.

"Yeesh, you need to watch your temper, my friend," Don told him with an amused grin.

"Y'know what? Just do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Hank yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" his brother asked him, concerned.

"I said shut up!"

"What's bothering you?"

"You can't fix everyone, Don, so stop trying!"

"I'm your brother!" Don said, feeling a little confused. "It's my job to try and help!"

Hank sat down again with a resigned sigh. "Look at us, Don, we never used to fight like this." He sighed again. "Life used to be pretty good. We were on the greatest superhero team ever, we had great jobs, hell, we even had separate apartments! But, I mean, look at us now. We don't stop any crime 'cept for purse snatchers, our jobs suck, and we're sharing this tiny, piece of crap apartment. I just wish things were the way they used to be."

Don stared at his shoes. Hank was right. He didn't even know what to say to cheer his brother up. A sudden beeping from his bedroom shook him from his reverie.

"D'you hear that?" he asked Hank.

"Hmm?"

Don would've answered, except he was already walking to his room. He returned a moment later, holding a small device with a blinking red light. "You might just get your wish, oh brother dear," he said with a grin . . .

* * *

Arthur, King of Atlantis, sat hunched over his desk in his room, working on some rather difficult security problems. "Double patrols here and, maybe here . . ." he murmured to himself.

A loud banging noise interrupted his train of thought.

"What?" he called out crossly.

His door opened and his ward, Garth, also known as Tempest, the grown-up Aqualad, burst into his room. "Where is your JLA communicator?" he asked, sounding rather agitated.

"I don't have it anymore, Garth," he replied tersely. "I got rid of it when the League disbanded."

"Well, then, here." he said, tossing him his Titans communicator. "This message is getting sent to every comm. of every super-group. Listen to it then bring it back to me. I've got someone I need to go talk to."

He left his mentor to hear the message as he hurried back to his room. He pulled out his specially-modified Wayne Enterprises laptop that allowed him to contact anyone anywhere in the world. He pulled up his txt message service.

_**UnderTheSea123**:_ _U there Roy?_

He waited a few minutes for the reply, realizing Roy would probably be using his phone to answer.

_**BullsEyeBoy45**: Hey Garth U getting the message_

_**UnderTheSea123**__: Yea U getting it 2?_

_**BullsEyeBoy45**: Dude im in the middle of it_

_**UnderTheSea123**: __Wats going on?_

_**BullsEyeBoy45**: It's a long story U gonna b there in a few days?_

_**UnderTheSea123**__: Duh_

_**BullsEyeBoy45**: Then we'll fill u in then_

_**BullsEyeBoy45**: Im just gonna send you a pic and then im signing off_

_**UnderTheSea123**__: Got it C u l8r_

He waited a moment for the picture. When it came, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Roy had obviously taken it his cell. From what he could tell, he looked to be in the passenger seat of a car, twisting around to take a picture of a person in the backseat.

The subject of the picture looked to have a troubled look stretched across his face, though he appeared to be asleep, his arms crossed across his chest and his head leaning against the glass of his window. His upper torso was covered with what Garth vaguely registered as Dick's trademark leather jacket. He assumed that this meant Donna was driving.

He couldn't believe it.

He heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called hazily, not really paying attention.

"Here's your communicator, Garth," he heard Aquaman say from behind him. "Garth? Are you listening?"

"Look at this picture, Arthur." he said, still dazed.

"Who is that?"

"Think about it."

Arthur frowned for a moment. "Is that . . .?"

Garth nodded furiously. "Wally . . . "

* * *

Helena Sage, also known as Huntress sat on the couch in her living room, attempting to ignore her husband's incessant yakking. She stared aimlessly at the T.V., completely tuning out.

Vic Sage, better known as the faceless Question, continued to rant about conspiracies, ignoring her pleas of, 'Give it a rest, Vic!'

"They're called aglets. There purpose is truly sinister, Helena!"

"Vic, will you be quiet, please?"

"I will not be silenced by the Fortune 500's and National Conglomerates!" he cried.

"No, shut up a second, for pity's sake! Do you here that?"

"It's a recording device! They are listening to our every word!" he practically shouted in anger.

"No, it's not you suspicious idiot!" she yelled. "It sounds like . . . a comm.?"

He followed her as she got up and went to the hall closet. She reached in and pulled out everything in there bit by bit. Things clattered to the floor and scattered every which way.

Finally, she found the tin box that held both her and Vic's communicators. They put them in their ears and activated them, listening closely.

When they message was finished, they both slowly reached up and pulled them out. Vic turned to her, but she cut him off.

"If you even imply that that was an evil genius plotting to kill the world's heroes, so help me god, I will make sure you'll be singing soprano for years to come!"

"I wasn't!" he replied indignantly. "I _was_ going to say that no one sounds that like much Batman except for Batman."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day . . ."

* * *

Kara Kent, better known as Supergirl, sat in Ma and Pa Kent's kitchen. She had returned from the future about six years ago after it was painfully obvious that she wasn't fitting in too well outside of her own time period.

She sipped her coffee quietly, bored out of her skull. At least she was going back to busy city life in two days. After god-knows how many years Kal had made her stay here, she couldn't last more than a week at a time out in the country.

"Kara, sweetheart?" she heard Ma Kent call.

She sighed. "Yeah, Ma?"

"Your portable phone is ringing up in your room!"

"Thanks!" she cried, jumping up and flying to her room, rolling her eyes a bit. Ma and Pa would never be good with technology.

She grabbed her phone on the last ring and answered almost desperately, anxious for something to rescue her from the boredom of Kansas farm life.

She loved her adoptive parents, of course, but there was only so much a young woman could do for fun on a farm in Smallville.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kara."

"KAL!" she cried happily.

"Please, no need to shout," her cousin said, sounding amused. "Or did you forget we have super-hearing."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, not really meaning it.

"It's alright," he replied dryly, knowing she didn't mean it.

"Sooo, what's going on, cousin dear?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, it's a rather serious matter."

"What, like a bunch of aliens coming to destroy Earth or something?" she joked.

Clark stayed silent.

"Kal? It's, uh, it's not a bunch of aliens coming to destroy Earth, is it?"

"Actually . . ."

"Oh, my god, you have got to be kidding me! Aliens?! Again?! How goddamn many time are we going to have to deal with ALIENS?!" she yelled angrily.

"Kara Kent, keep your voice down and watch your language, young lady!" Pa Kent said sternly from the door to her room.

"Sorry, Pa," she said sheepishly.

"Say 'hi' for me," Clark said.

"Don't you try and change the subject on me, Kal-El! When are they coming?"

"Probably in about a week. There's a meeting in about three days at 3:00 p.m. at the old storage warehouse. Do you think you can make it?"

"'Course I can! Any _other_ bombshells you wanna drop on me before I hang up?"

"Actually . . ."

"Great Rao, Kal, what now?"

"Well, Wally's back. He's alive Kara."

"W-what? Really? OH MY GOD KAL!!! THAT'S FREAKING FANTASTIC!!!" She'd always liked Wally as a friend. He was cute, and fun, and a really good listener. It was always cute when he'd flirt with her without ever really meaning it, and zip out of the room if he thought Clark was about to catch him red-handed.

"Kara, what did I say about shouting?" said Clark over the phone and Pa Kent from her doorway.

She smiled apologetically at Pa Kent. When he left, she said to Kal, "You get more like Pa everyday!"

* * *

M'k my ducklings!!! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!!!

We'll be back to business as usual next chapter, along with one of the most angsty Wally scenes I've ever written.

Thanks a bunch for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my ducklings!!! Hmm, I do believe that I am quite fond of calling you all that. . .

Anywho, welcome to another exciting installment. I'm back to the original cast of characters, plus a few newbies to the story. I guess I lied. The meeting is in next chapter. Sorry.

And, yes, a few more reunions. . .

Read and enjoy!

* * *

_I'm dreaming! That has to be it! Oh, please, god, don't let this be real!_

_Wally felt like he was floating in a buoyant liquid. But he wasn't and he knew it. _

_He was back in the Speed Force._

_Around him was an endless plain of nothingness. Bright lights and brighter colors, flashes of lightning and muted shades. Some of the tints around him he knew, and could name. Others he didn't and couldn't place, even if you had a gun to his head._

_Just like he had within five minutes the first time he went in, he screamed. He screamed so loud it hurt his throat and ears. There was even a faint echo. He screamed again._

_He collapsed to his knees, still supported by an unseen force. He dropped his head dejectedly into his hands and sobbed. He didn't know how long he stayed there, a never-ending stream of tears flowing down his face._

_"Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me GO!"_

_He began to shiver. _

He woke with a start, shivering as he looked around, a leather jacket on the seat beside him. He was alone in the back seat of a car as rain poured down on its exterior.

He looked down at his hands to see white lightning crackling around them. "NO!" he cried, terrified. He clenched them into two white-knuckled fists, and squeezed his eyes shut, bending his head forward and willing his heart, now beating at super-speed to calm and slow.

He opened his eyes, which had begun to stream again, looking with relief at his hands that were trembling terribly, but were light-free.

The door to the backseat on the opposite side of the car opened and Wally turned his head to look at it, his eyes wide and he felt himself begin to panic.

Dick quickly got in and shut the door, trying to get out of the rain. Then he looked at Wally, simultaneously taking in the tear stains on his face and the fear in his eyes. He also saw the last vestiges of white light fade from his shaking hands.

"Wally, what's wrong?" he asked, the grin sliding off his face.

"I-I don't- I don't kn-know. I don't- I don't know what's- what's happening to-to me." he stammered quietly, his whole body beginning to shudder. He stared out the window, his eyes wide and uncomprehending as he blinked repeatedly. He felt Dick take hold of his upper arm in a firm, supportive grip.

"Whatever it is Wally," he said as his friend turned to look at him, "we're here for you, ok? We're here to help you through it."

"Thank you," he whispered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Recovering a bit he asked, "Where are we?"

"A rest-stop. We went in to eat. Donna and Roy are paying now, and they're bringing you out something to eat. I almost woke you up to come with us, but Roy mentioned that you didn't sleep at all last night, so we figured we'd leave ya to it." he explained, handing him the abandoned jacket.

Wally nodded absently and put it on, just realizing how cold he really was.

Suddenly the two front doors clicked open and the married couple hurried in out of the rain, arguing about something.

". . . sure she'll be alright with the nanny for at least a week?"

"Either that or bring 'er with us. And that was so outta the question. Besides, she's stayed with Anna for extended periods of time before. She loves her!"

"Says the guy training her to be his sidekick. Anyway, you know what the problem with two heroes like us get married is? In a crisis, there are no normal grandparents to watch the kid."

"Hey!" Roy exclaimed, craning his neck around from the passenger seat to gaze at Dick and Wally. "Morning, Sunshine!" he said in his best obnoxious voice, causing Wally to actually grin a little. "Here," he said, throwing a brown paper bag at him. "Have some chow."

About ten minutes into the ride, Dick spoke up. "Hey Roy, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, remember on the Titans, how you were always the one who wanted to drive any vehicle we used?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then why do you let your wife drive?"

"Because she wants to. . ."

Dick snorted.

". . . And she's the Amazon Princess who could crush my empty skull with two fingers."

"Good answer." Donna grinned. "Unfortunately, I left you reward cookies at home."

Wally and Dick snickered in the backseat.

_God I missed these guys!_ Wally thought.

* * *

Night had fallen, and the car full of heroes pulled into the predetermined rendezvous hotel where they and the Leaguers would stay overnight.

"How long of a drive do we have ahead of us tomorrow?" Dick asked, holding open the front door for his three friends.

"About 12 grueling hours." Roy called over his shoulder as they approached the front desk. "Hi." he said amicably to the receptionist. "Two overnight rooms. I believe they're under the names Roy Harper and Dick Grayson?"

She checked the computer in front of her, scanning a list of names. "Ah, yes, here we are! Here are your room keys. Enjoy your stay." she smiled.

They nodded to her as they shouldered their backpacks, and went up the stairs. When they got to the hallway where their rooms were, they saw Oliver leaning against the door to Donna and Roy's room.

"Took you guys long enough," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, just shut it Ollie." Roy said, snapping at him a bit more than he meant to. "It's been a ridiculously long day."

"I hear that," the older man said. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you kids got in fine. We'll be staying at another hotel 'bout 30 minutes from the warehouse. We're probably leavin' 'round nine 'o clock tomorrow, so get your sleep, kiddies." He turned and walked back to his and Dinah's room.

"We're almost 30 years old, you senile old coot!" Roy called after him. "We're hardly 'kiddies'!"

Ollie just chuckled as he swiped his keycard and went in.

By the time they had all settled in, it was 10:30. They were all exhausted. Wally was sharing a room with Dick, who was already in his bed and fast asleep.

Wally shuffled around in his backpack and pulled out a red sweatshirt. The clothes in his bag were half Roy's (his fit better than John's) and half new clothes from Wal-Mart. He walked to the door and, after a quick glance back at Dick to make sure he really was asleep, slipped out into the hall.

There was something he had to do, some people he desperately wanted to check up on.

He was at the stairs, slipping his keycard into his pocket when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wally?"

He spun around so fast he practically fell over. "B-Bruce, uh, what's up?" he stammered, praying his friend wouldn't try to stop him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I-I, um, I'm-"

"Wally. Where. Are. You. Going."

He looked away. "There's something I gotta do, Bruce," he whispered finally. "Please, let me go. I'll be back by dawn. I promise." He chanced a look up at the older man.

He stared at Wally momentarily, than gave him a jerky nod. He turned and went back into his room.

Wally continued out until he was a good distance from the hotel. He was a little nervous. He hadn't made a conscious attempt to use his powers since he'd come out of the Speed Force. He didn't know how well or even if they'd work.

More importantly, he didn't know if they'd land him back in that terrible place.

He steadied himself, taking and deep breath, and _ran._

His powers were outta whack, it was true, but he was still a whole lot faster than any average human.

He stopped outside of a house in Central City. _Wow, that was weird,_ he thought. A trip that would've taken less than a minute in the old days now took him an hour.

11:30. He stared at the house, wondering if this was a mistake. It was awfully late. Than he saw a silhouette behind the shades to what he knew to be the kitchen, and his heart beat painfully against his chest. He _had_ to do this. He _wanted_ to.

He took another deep breath and went to the front door. He raised his fist to it several times, and several times he lowered it. Than, finally, he raised his hand and knocked three times.

He heard approaching footsteps and almost lost his resolve, but he forced his feet to stay planted. "Who on Earth . . ." he heard a voice mutter from the other side of the door. It swung open to reveal an older woman wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown, her graying hair pulled up in a bun and a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "Who are you?" she asked, clearly mistrustful.

"D-don't you-oh the hood." he said. He reached up and pushed it back and looked at her, tears filling his eyes. "Hi Iris."

The cup slipped from her hand as it flew to her chest, the other flying to her mouth. "Oh, oh my goodness. Oh, Wally!" She flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and stroking the back of his head. "Oh, Wally, darling, oh, oh my- my nephew!" She started to cry into his shoulder.

He hugged her back tightly. His Aunt Iris was one of the most important people in his life, being more his mother than his biological one.

"Oh how I've missed you!" she said with a watery smile after finally releasing him. She wiped her eyes with one hand while she led him into the living room with the other. They talked for a while and he explained the situation.

"I thought someone would at least call you," he said, a little frustrated.

"It's no problem, dear." A mischievous look passed across her face. "I don't live alone, you know." she said conversationally.

"What? Who lives with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, she's a lovely young woman. I'll go get her. She'd love to see you."

Before he could say another word, his aunt had stood and gone up the stairs. When he heard footsteps a few minutes later, he looked up expecting to see Iris. Instead, a beautiful woman, around thirty years old with long, dark hair came down wearing red satin pajamas. She didn't look up until her feet reached the bottom step. But, when her eyes found him, she froze, her mouth hanging open.

His reaction was similar. "Oh, god." he whispered. "L-Linda?"

Linda Park had been his fiancée when he disappeared into the Speed Force. He had convinced himself that she had probably moved on. But, now. . .

He took a hesitant step forward. "Linda?"

She shook her head repeatedly, tears filling her eyes. "No. No, it's not possible. You-you died, Wally. You died. I-I can't believe you're back, because if I do, it'll just hurt worse when I wake up." she whispered.

He stood in front of her now. He reached out and placed his palm flat against her cheek. "Does that feel like a dream, sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Well, it's not." He lowered his head a few inches and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back, he lifted her face to look her in the eyes, smiling a little. She stared back into his stunning green eyes then buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, oh god Wally!" she sobbed, tightening her arms around his middle. He held her just as tightly.

"Linda, I missed you so much," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head and feeling pure bliss

Then Iris came back down the stairs, smirking.

They all sat on the couch for hours, just talking, Wally holding Linda tightly in his arms. At quarter to three, he reluctantly stood up. "I need to get back," he said grudgingly. The two women walked him to the door. He hugged Iris tightly, and kissed Linda rather passionately.

"I'll come back as soon as this whole insane mess is over, ok?" He met each of their eyes. "I promise." He hugged then both again, kissing Linda once more. Then he took off.

He got back to the hotel at 3:30, pleased that it had taken him 45 minutes instead of an hour. He was getting his powers back bit by bit.

He was still coming off the high of seeing his aunt and the love of his life, no matter how exhausted he was, as he tried to swipe his keycard. Realizing it was upside down, he flipped it over, a goofy smile playing across his lips. He was about to try it again when he heard Bruce's voice behind him again.

"Wally? Are you alright?"

He gave him a contented grin, feeling the happiest he had in days. "Oh yeah, Bats," he laughed quietly. "Never better." Then he swiped the card and slipped into his room, leaving Bruce in the hall to wonder just what had made him so damn happy.

He also noticed that it was the first time he had called him 'Bats' since he'd returned from the Speed Force.


	11. Chapter 11

'Ello, 'ello! How are you my lovely ducklings? Alrighty then, they are now at the hotel near the warehouse where they meet some old friends. And will anyone show for the important meeting that could spell life or death for planet Earth? Why are you asking me? Read and figure it out on your own!

If you wanna see Wally pissed, you should enjoy this chappie!!!

If your offended by VERY strong language. . .well, this chapter might not be for you.

* * *

Roy was _not_ kidding when he said long and grueling. The younger heroes were up and out first, leaving at around 8:30 in the morning. By the time they arrived in the hotel in Kansas, it was 9 at night. The older heroes would be showing up in about a half an hour. 

They entered the hotel, completely exhausted, when their gazes were pulled to the front desk. Four people in their mid-twenties stood there. There were three males, two with dark hair and the third a brunette. The fourth was a young woman with medium length, spiky blonde hair.

The bigger of the dark-haired men lounged against the counter looking utterly bored, the young woman leaning against him. The brunette man leaned forward over the counter, tapping his finger against it rapidly, and looking agitated as he spoke to the clerk. The slighter of the dark haired men stood beside him, looking on the verge of intervening.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" the brunette yelled suddenly. "Come down off your high horse, you stupid, over-stuffed himbo, and just listen to what the hell I'm saying!" The haughty-looking clerk stood up a little straighter, looking miffed and angry. The young man's two companions leaning passively against the counter looked up and over in mild interest. "We booked _two regular rooms_! Ok? NOT _one Super Deluxe room_! I mean, Jesus-"

Now the thin, raven-haired man beside him stepped in. "Calm down, B." he told his friend. Then he turned to the clerk. "I apologize for my friend here." he said quietly and with a lot of authority. "We've been traveling all day, and we're tired and irritable. Is there any way to handle this quickly and quietly?" He smoothly slid what looked to be two twenties across the counter to the clerk.

"Right away sir." The clerk turned away to the computer to amend the problem.

Beside Wally, Dick laughed. "The kid always had a knack for that kinda thing," he muttered to himself. At the desk, the problem seemed to be fixed because the clerk handed them two room cards. The four young adults lifted their backpacks onto their shoulders and turned. Then they froze as they caught sight of the Titans by the door. Slow smiles spread across their faces.

They hurried over to them. They were the members of Young Justice. The slighter dark-haired man was Tim Drake, better known as Robin. The young woman was Wonder Girl, Cassandra Sandsmark. The bulkiest male there stood holding her hand. He was Connor Kent, A.K.A. Superboy. The brunette was Bart Allen, Wally's cousin from the future and the speedster Impulse.

Tim immediately stepped up to hug Dick, who was more or less his older brother. Cassie did the same to Donna. They shook hands all around, Wally standing unseen, partially hidden behind Dick, feeling unsure and apprehensive, once again surveying the scene from behind his bangs.

Finally, Bart asked, "Who's your buddy?" with a nod to Wally. The other Titans exchanged looks.

Feeling suddenly emboldened, Wally took a deep breath and looked up, meeting his cousin's gaze squarely. "Don't tell me you don't remember your own cousin?" he smirked.

Bart's eyes went wide, and so did his mouth. He stared at him dumbly for a moment. Then: "HOLY SHIT!!!" He propelled himself at Wally, almost knocking him to the ground. Wally caught him and steadied him, laughing breathlessly.

"What-when-how-who- HOLY HELL!"

Wally laughed again as he pulled back, rubbing his ear. "I _used_ to be able to hear outta that." he joked.

"I can't believe it! You're back! Wait- do Linda and Iris know?"

"Yeah, I thought they woulda called you or something."

"Well, they coulda, _if_ I still had my cell phone." He shot Cassie a dirty look.

"Eh, it's your own damn fault." she said, unperturbed and seemingly unconcerned. "You should know better by now than to wake me up." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Connor?"

They all turned as they heard the familiar voice behind them.

"Clark!" The younger Kent sprang forward to hug the man he was cloned from (**don't** **ask, I beg of you, please!**). Cassie went and hugged Diana.

"Hello Tim."

"Bruce!" The youngest of the BatClan went forward to shake his mentor's hand. He looked a little uncomfortable as Dick pointedly looked away, his jaw clenched tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Tim. How have you been doing?"

"Like he actually cares." Dick scoffed under his breath.

Tim looked back at him unsure, before answering, "Real good, Bruce, real good." He grew really uncomfortable, realizing he literally stood between his father-figure and brother, both of which were highly trained in martial arts, and angry and estranged from one another.

Not the best place to be standing.

Noticing everyone was winding down with the reunions, he said, "Long day tomorrow. We should all get some sleep."

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

As the Young Justice members approached their rooms, Connor grabbed Tim's elbow, noticing the hurt look on his friend's face. The other two stopped, but he waved for them to go on. They shrugged, Cassie going into one room, and Bart into the other.

"Hey, you alright there, Rob?" he asked quietly.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess. I just wished they'd stop using me as a buffer and putting me in the middle like that, y'know?"

"Yeah, I noticed how they do that. Don't let 'um next time, ok? It ain't good for ya. That and it leaves us open to question your authority as team leader," he added with a smile and a wink. Unlike the Titans and the League, Young Justice had refused to split up.

"Yeah, thanks man. G'night."

"'Night."

* * *

This was it. 

They were finally going to find out who they officially had on their side to fight in the coming weeks.

Wally sat in the backseat of Roy and Donna's car on the way to the warehouse. He had withdrawn from the others and was now staring blankly out the window. Despite his sweatshirt, he still shivered a little. He breathed rather heavily as his heart beat a frantic tattoo against his chest.

_This is it_, he thought. _The countdown to Judgement Day. God help us._

They pulled up to the front gates of the warehouse. These gates were integrated with the top-of-the-line Wayne Enterprises technology.

Roy stepped from the car and approached the keypad, typing in the 10-digit code Bruce had programmed and sent over the comm's to everyone getting the message. He got back in and drove through the now open gates.

They drove and pulled up to the 5th of 5 extremely large concrete storage buildings. The 5th was the largest one with the most high tech and secure material inside.

Already there was a crowd of people in colorful costumes. Wally took a deep breath and moved to open the door. "Wait," Donna said suddenly from the front seat. Wally looked up at her.

"I spoke to Superman and Diana last night. They knew we were heading out a little earlier and they wanted me to speak to you. Wally, they want you to keep your hood up and your head down. They wanna speak to these guys themselves, y'know, earn a little trust before they let 'um know you're back."

Wally stayed silent.

"Wal?"

Still soundless, Wally simply pulled up his hood and quietly left the car.

"He ain't takin' this too good, is he. Or is that just me?"

"Oh, of course he isn't Roy, you great buffoon," Donna said gently as they followed him out. By the time they had stood up and shut their doors, Wally was nowhere to ne seen.

"Uh oh." Dick muttered.

"He'll be alright," Roy said confidently. "He'll cool off and come back when the party starts in . . ." He checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Let's mingle!"

He strode off happily, but Dick and Donna exchanged uneasy glances, then shrugged and followed Roy.

* * *

Wally leaned against the building, hidden in the shadows, his _head down and his hood up_. How could they do this to him? All he'd wanted to come from this was his friends back to rally around the world in it's time of need. Not hide in the shadows while everyone else called out happily to one another.

At the gates, he saw a tall, dark-haired man enter with an even taller blond man. His heart caught in his throat as the two separated, the former heading in his direction. He passed him and didn't see him.

"Garth?" he called out in an undertone.

He spun around to peer in confusion at the shadows. "Who's there?"

"It's me. Wally." he whispered.

Finally seeming to locate him, Garth stepped forward and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "God, dude," he whispered.

"Ribs-dude I need those," he said in a strained voice.

"Oh! Sorry. I've been in Atlantis so long I forgot I have increased strength on land. Sorry."

"S'ok man," he grinned in reply.

"Why are you over here? Don't you wanna say hi to, well, everybody?"

"Yeah, I do actually, but I've been instructed to _keep my head down and my hood up_." he said bitterly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

The sound of cars coming to a halt caught Wally's attention. The remainder of the original seven pulled up, and so did Ollie and Dinah, the latter two going to join the crowd.

"Garth, I gotta go," Wally said, pulling up his hood once more. He clasped his friend's shoulder tightly. "Pay attention, alright? This is wicked importante." They hugged once more, then Wally went to join the others at the microphone Clark was setting up, and Garth went to where he spotted the other three Titans in the crowd.

Wally couldn't help but notice that the others had changed into their costumes, and he suddenly felt a bit underdressed in his red sweatshirt, jeans, and black Converse chucks.

Clark nodded to the others as they took up their places standing behind him. Bruce nodded back as he turned on the wireless amplifier. Clark took a deep breath, then stepped up to the mic.

"Excuse me? Could I have your attention please?" he said, his voice echoing. The gathered heros fell into a tense silence, looking towards him in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Thank you all for coming. We have gathered here to inform you of a danger that is coming to Earth, and to ask you for your assistance in getting rid of it. We can't do this on our own."

"And why should we help you?!" cried an indignant voice in the crowd. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Why don't ya just shut up 'n listen?!" Ollie called back angrily from the front row.

"No, Arrow, he's right. In the past decade, I realized we've lost your trust. But were not here to ask you to help _us_. No, were asking you to help yourselves, your loved one's, and every last living soul on this planet.

"There is a race of aliens coming to destroy us and they must be stopped!" he said earnestly.

Several people actually laughed. "This is a load of crap!" shouted Hawk. "I'm outta here!" He turned to leave, a multitude of people following him, and his brother trying to stop him.

Wally felt hot anger boiling up inside of him. He had gone through hell to warn them, and half of them didn't even _believe_ it?!

Before he knew what he was doing, he strode forward and grabbed Clark's arm. "Damn it," he said in a hushed voice. It still carried over the mic, causing people to freeze and stare. "The goddamn Boy Scout bullshit is getting you nowhere fast!"

"Wait-!"

Wally didn't listen. Instead, he shoved Clark aside and grabbed the mic. "Damn it, all of you stay the hell where you are, shut the fuck up, and freaking listen!" he yelled angrily. Everyone stared at this hooded stranger, stunned. And, yet, he sounded familiar. . .

"And why the hell should we listen to you?" Hawk yelled.

"Because, you idiot, I'm the guy with the freaking answers and information!"

"And just who the hell might you be, anyways?"

"You retard! I'm the dude who went through hell and back to bring you this damn info! Almost ten fucking years of hell so you can all just turn your backs! So fine! Go ahead! Leave! But it's on you damn heads, you got that?! Cuz this couldn't be anymore real or fucking serious! So, fine, Hank, leave! I just hope it doesn't take the damn aliens blowing up you, your brother, and your freaking city to make you realize how damn wrong you really are!"

He fumed at them, his cold stare hidden under his hood.

"How do you know my name?" he asked quietly. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," he snapped sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Dove asked quietly.

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with 'Wally', ends with 'West', and somewhere in the middle there's a lightning bolt and something that translates to 'Lash-Fay' in Pig Latin," he said, pulling back his hood, a defiant look on his face.

The crowd gasped.

"Wally?!"

"Oh my god!"

"He's alive!"

From behind him, he heard Superman groan. Lantern chuckled. "You gotta admit, the kid's got style!"


	12. Chapter 12

Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!!! You must all hate me so very much!!! I haven't updated in like, a month!!!

I went on vacation, and despite my best efforts, this chapter was not ready before I left. And then I started shudder school again . . . but now I have a four day weekend, so rejoice!!!

Ok, I realize that after this chappie, you, my lovely, faithful ducklings, will most likely hate my admittedly despicable guts. But it is to reward you for your patience that this chappie is so very angsty.

It involves four counts of attempted murder, a near death experience, angsty Batman scenes, and some not so nice extra terrestrials.

Ooooh, now you're interested, aren't ya?

Read on!!!

* * *

Wally glared out at the crowd, who stared back at him in shock. His hands were wrapped so tightly around the microphone stand that his knuckles were white. The look in his eyes and on his face betrayed the terrible anger he felt.

But then that furious rage cooled off as suddenly as it had flared. He blinked a few times and looked around. He was shocked at his own outburst. _Where in the hell did that come from?_ he thought worriedly, growing embarrassed.

He dropped his hands and stared at them a moment before looking up. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered incredulously, still very unsure of what was going on with him. Then he shook his head a little to clear it. "But it's true." He glanced quickly over his shoulder at Clark. "I'm sorry Superman, but what you said was crap." His eyes ghosted over each person in front of him. "Please, don't do this for your families, or your cities, or yourselves! Do it because it's the right thing to do!" There was desperation and pleading in his voice. "I mean, for god's sake, are you heroes or not?!"

His voice rang out, echoing.

His eyes were then pulled to the ground, and he looked up through his bangs, unsure, his voice hushed.

"Are you with me? Are you with us? Will you step up, and do what needs to be done?" He said the last bit with deliberate slowness.

The silence was deafening. Wally's heart beat a frantic tattoo against his chest as he realized this wasn't enough. Then-

A _truly_ deafening, roaring cheer erupted from the gathered heroes.

Wally ducked his head again, a small smile playing across his mouth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

Lantern was grinning and nodding. "You done good, kid. You done good."

* * *

Finally-_finally_- almost everyone was gone. It was very overwhelming and even more disconcerting, having so many people want to shake your hand, hug you, talk to you-_all at once._

Now it was just the original seven and Young Justice. The Titan's had wanted to wait for Wally, but they'd looked exhausted, so he told them to just go, and that he'd catch up with them later.

They stood near Warehouse 5 about to leave when there was an unnatural, thunderous noise exploding over their heads.

Instinctively, they all went on the defensive, glaring up at the thick, ominous gray clouds rippling above them, wondering what fresh hell was about to rear it's ugly head.

"J'onn," Clark said not taking his eyes from the sky, "What in the name of Rao is up there?"

His eyes glowed red. Then, his voice deathly quiet, he said, "It's the aliens."

"NO!" Wally cried out. "Dammit, it's too freaking soon! We're not ready! We should've had more time!" His angry voice had clear undertones of terror.

"Can you glean any information from them?" Bruce asked grimly.

"I will try." His eyes glowed once again. Then a moment later, he cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

John and Shayera rushed to him, pulling him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" the former asked.

"I am," he replied darkly. "But they are not." He pointed to the other four Leaguers who stood stock- still and stiff, their respective protégés standing by them, confused.

Bruce was the first to move. His arms shot out, both hands curling around Tim's throat, pining him to the wall and pressing hard, slowly depriving him of oxygen.

"What're you doing!?" Lantern yelled. He launched himself at the Dark Knight in an attempt to dislodge him from the younger man.

Instead, Bruce's fist shot out with inhuman speed, sending the Green Lantern flying back 10 feet to land by Shay and J'onn, then returned to Tim's throat just as quickly.

The other Young Justice members moved to aide their leader as he clawed helplessly at his mentor's hands.

Before they could go a few steps, their own mentors reacted.

Clark sent a punch flying across Connor's jaw. It would've killed anyone else, but it simply staggered the younger Kryptonian.

Diana dove at Cassie, knocking her down. Then they both began circling one another as Cassie cried out, "Diana, stop!"

Wally made a grab for Bart. The younger man dodged. "What bug crawled up your butt?" he snapped as Wally made another grab. Then he began chasing him pell-mell around the Warehouses at super speed.

John and Shay looked helplessly they didn't know what to do. They couldn't stop any of their slightly more powerful teammates from attacking their protégés.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Shay cried.

"The aliens are using a form of mind control," J'onn answered grimly.

"Can you block it?"

"I'm trying," he replied simply, his eyes glowing brighter.

"Bruce. . ." Tim chocked out brokenly. "Please . . . fight . . . it."

"I'm trying . . ."he ground out hoarsely. But, the more he tried to pull his hands away, the more they seemed to stick to the younger man's throat.

"I'm trying. . ." There was pain in his voice now. Tim had taken off his mask when the others had left. Now, staring into his eyes, Bruce saw his pupils shrink to pinpricks, heard him gasp for air. A tear slid down his face from beneath his mask.

"Tim. . . I'm so . . . sorry," he whispered brokenly.

"You . . . tried," the Boy Wonder forced out, trying to smile and failing miserably. "Please d-don't. . .bl-blame. . .yourself. . ." He trailed off, his head falling forward and his eyes drifting shut.

"No!" Bruce cried.

Suddenly, he was able to move as he wrenched his arms away, only to bring them back a moment later to catch Tim before he hit the ground.

J'onn closed his eyes with a sigh. It had been very, _very_ close.

Wally had just laid his hand on Bart's shoulder. The younger speedster had spun around, his fist cocked for a blow to dislodge his cousin. But then he caught the look on Wally's face. Confused, upset, and scared, instead of emotionless and blank as it had been seconds before.

"Damn it! God, Bart, I'm sorry!" Wally hissed angry with himself as he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Cassie paused mid-motion, the kick aimed for Diana's head stopping about six inches from it's mark. She too had caught the change in demeanor, breathing a sigh of relief as she embraced her friend and sister.

Connor had missed the change all-together, his fierce uppercut landing painfully in Clark's abdomen. It wasn't until the older, shell-shocked Kryptonian fell to the ground on one knee, the wind knocked out of him, that Connor caught on.

"Oh, shit!" he cried, seizing his mentor by the bicep and hauling him to his feet. "He he, sorry," he apologized sheepishly. He shrugged awkwardly. "At least no one got _seriously _hurt."

That's when they heard Bruce's uncharacteristically frantic voice behind them.

They turned around to find John, Shayera, and J'onn looking solemnly down at Bruce. He knelt on the ground, his back to them, performing CPR on Tim's prone, lifeless form.

"Please, Tim. Come on, come on!" he whispered desperately between chest compressions. "Come on, please. You're stronger than this!" Tears streamed down from his eyes, unimpeded by his cowl.

"Stay with me, Tim. Don't go, don't go." he pleaded softly.

Cassie spun around, burying her face in Connor's muscular chest as he wrapped his big arms around her. He stared down at his friend and team leader's unmoving frame, a haunted look on his face.

Wally slid his hand onto Bart's shoulder, squeezing tightly. The younger speedster stared at Tim as well, his expression mirroring Connor's.

Diana silently took Clark's hand in both of hers, feeling Bruce's, and Cassie's pain as it were her own.

"Please, Tim. Please," he sobbed.

Suddenly Tim gasped and coughed a few times, taking a few shallow breaths.

Bruce closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. "Thank god," he breathed.

Tim's eyes opened slightly, and he looked around from flat on his back through a half-lidded gaze. Bruce gently placed his hand flat against Tim's chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. I th-think so," he rasped. He sounded so weak.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tim. I-"

"I believe I t-told you not to blame yourself," he interrupted hoarsely.

Without warning, the Dark Knight wrapped his arms around Tim, pulling him into a sitting position and a tight hug, crushing him protectively against his chest.

Tim blinked in surprise then hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said quietly in his ear. His voice was firm and echoed with a sense of finality.

"It's ok, Bruce," he replied, his voice hitching a little as he hid his face his face in his mentor's shoulder, hoping they all wouldn't see his tears of fear. When he spoke again several long moments later, his voice was muffled, but confident enough that only he, and possibly Bruce, knew he was lying.

"I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

Ooooh, what'll happen next?

Alright, the aliens are here and we, planet Earth, are in mucho trouble-o.

And some breaking news- if you haven't figured it out yet, they are about to engage in war. And people _die_ in war. There. My not so subtle hint.

A few words . . . no that I'm back to hell-I mean school, and I'm enrolled in some hard classes, chapters might not come as frequently.

BUT FEAR NOT!!!

I love this story, and I refuse to let it go unfinished. I WILL PREVAIL!!!

I love you all, my ducklings!!! Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh, hello, hello, hello, my gorgeous lovely ducklings!!! I know I have not updated in so very long. I just hope you are all still interested in this story. Tear

I've been sooo miserable this past month. I have an ear infection, a sinus infection, and an infected cut on my arm. Not to mention that I can barely stand with the god-awful cramps and backaches. There's a nasty Staph Infection going around my High School, and I'm getting my wisdom teeth surgically removed next week.

Have I mentioned how much I love my life right now?

Now, in case you missed the earlier memo from the previous chapter, I shall repeat it, and in bold capitals, no less!

**THEY ARE ABOUT TO ENGAGE IN WAR AND PEOPLE DIE IN WAR!!!**

There, a not so subtle hint!!! Read on and enjoy!!!

This chapter features mainly Bruce, Tim, and Dick . . . ALL IN THE SAME ROOM!!! Oh yeah, tensions!!!

* * *

Tim felt himself gain consciousness, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't think he could. He figured with the way he ached all over, even opening his eyes would hurt too much. 

He could tell he was lying facedown somewhere soft and comfortable- his hotel bed? - with his arm dangling off the side. He closed his eyes a little tighter and tried to remember how the hell he'd gotten here. Slowly, it came back to him.

FLASHBACK

**_Bruce scooped Tim into his arms like he was a small child and not a full grown man in his twenties. He carried him to the car because he could barely move. He sat him next to him in the back seat, his arm protectively around him, the younger man's head resting on his father's shoulder._**

**_It would look too suspicious for Bruce to bring Tim into the hotel, though he was all too ready to just throw caution to the wind for something like this_ **

**_Luckily, they managed to convince him otherwise._ **

_**Instead, Connor wrapped his arm around Tim's waist and pulled his friend's arm around his neck. To the casual passerby, it would appear as though he was supporting him and dragging him in, when in reality, he was actually carrying him a half an inch off the ground.**_

_**With Tim limp and half-conscious at his side, he walked up to the front desk. "Uh, yeah, excuse me?" he said, making himself sound a little like a stoner. "We just got back from this bachelor party, and my friend here got really smashed, and he's gonna have one mother of a headache when he wakes up. So, could you cancel our steward services please?"**_

_**"Yes, sir," the woman said, looking at them in a mixture of disgust and apprehension. "Your room number, please?"**_

_**Once it was all settled, them went on their way back to Tim and Bart's room. Once they were in the hallways and out of sight, Connor swung him up into his arms and increased his speed considerably.**_

_**He finally managed to get the door open, and then closed it behind him. He quickly brought his best friend over and laid him on the bed. He gently placed a pillow under his head, pulled the blanket up to cover him, and then pulled up a chair to sit next to him.**_

_**He sat backwards with his elbows propped on the back of the chair and looked down at Tim, his eyes haunted. "God, dude, what would we do if we lost you, man?" he said quietly.**_

_**"You'd do alright," Tim whispered, his voice **rough and barely audible, before giving a weak cough._

_**"Nah, I don't think so. I mean, Jesus Christ, you saw what happened to the Titans and the League when they lost Wally! It'd be at least that bad, prob'ly more so. Trust me on that one."**_

_**"You guys would pull . . .through."**_

_**"Riiiiight. Anyway, I'm gonna sit with ya till Bruce comes. Just . . . close your eyes, ok?" he told him, worry in his voice and eyes, and etched on his face. **"Get some rest, m'k?"_

_**Tim nodded sleepily.**_

_**"I'm glad we didn't lose you, man."**_

_**Before he had a chance to remind Connor that they'd be fine without him, he drifted off to sleep**._

END FLASHBACK

He finally opened his eyes a slit, and instantly closed them again with a hiss of discomfort. The light coming from between the curtains was rather painful to his currently sensitive eyes.

He rolled on his back with a groan. "Oh, god," he muttered hoarsely. 

He heard a sound coming from the bathroom and opened his eyes, though this time with better luck. He smiled a little to himself as he saw Dick come out holding a glass of water. Dick's eyes lit up when he saw his younger brother looking back at him.

"Hey, welcome back!" he said, his voice filled with obvious relief. Tim tried to speak, but all that came out was a harsh cough. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, concerned. He quickly put the glass of water on the bedside table and helped him sit up. When he finally stopped coughing, he handed him the water saying, "You need this more than I do."

"Thanks," he whispered, his voice hitching a little. He took a grateful sip then put it down. "How long was I out?" he rasped.

"God, I dunno, uh . . ." He looked at his watch. "36? 37 hours?" he finally said.

"Jesus."

"Yeah. We were all pretty damn worried about you, man. But they'll all be happy to know you're finally up," he smiled.

Dick sat in the chair that Connor had left beside the bed as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Tim silently drank the water, studying Dick's thoughtful face as he gazed out of the window.

"Don't," he said finally, frowning down at his hands.

"Don't what?" he responded rather distantly.

"I can see it in your face. You're blaming Bruce, and it's not his fault."

"Do I need to get you a mirror to show you those nasty bruises on your neck? Hmm? Of course it was his fault!" he snapped, glaring at him.

"Yeah, right, like you need an excuse you hate him! You're so full of crap, Dick! You know he wasn't in control!" he growled back.

Dick started to say something else when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, shaking his head a little as though Tim was a small child who didn't understand something.

"It's open!" Tim called hoarsely.

The door slowly opened and Bruce came in. "Hello, Tim." he said quietly. "How are you feeling?" He came to stand next to the bed.

Directly opposite Dick. With Tim in the middle.

"I, uh, I think I alright," he replied scratchily, a little nervous.

Dick, on the other hand, glared furiously at him, angrier than he had been in a long, long time. If looks could kill, Bruce would've died a most painful death. "I don't think you have any right to ask that, Bruce," he hissed venomously.

"He's my son," Bruce replied, his voice steely. "I have every right."

"Oh, so now you give a shit about your partners? About your _wards_? You are one sick fuck, Bruce, but this is bad, even for you! God, you just don't get it!"

"ENOUGH!"

They both looked at Tim as his voice cracked painfully as he attempted to yell. He coughed fitfully, and then continued.

"Do either of you see what you're doing?" He looked between the men. "I love you both, I mean, you're my dad, and you're my bro, but . . ." He sighed. "_Neither_ of you get it! Between the two of you, you are tearing this damn family apart. Alfred hates it. Did you know that? Bruce, you're way moodier and he never gets to see Dick anymore. And, god, guys, you keep putting me in the middle! Hell, you're doin' it right now! Even Barb-"

He choked up for a moment and continued much, despite the pained look on Dick's face, albeit much quieter. He needed to hear this.

"Even Barb hated it. Even when it wasn't that bad. She hated seeing you both hurting like this. Damn it we all do. Please, guys. If not for your goddamn selves, then how bout for the sake of this family?"

They both looked away, Bruce staring up at the ceiling and Dick staring at the floor.

"Alright," Tim said, standing up with a groan. "I'm going to try and get at least a little cleaned up. I seriously want both of you to work this the hell out." Without another word, he left.

The tension was so thick, you couldn't cut it with anything less than a chainsaw. It was very awkward, neither knowing exactly what to do or say.

"Dick-" Bruce tried to begin, but he was cut off.

"Just stop Bruce," he interrupted softly, almost wearily. "I don't know what you want from me, but I-I just can't deal with any of this right now. Sorry, Bruce, but I can't." He turned to go. He had his hand on the doorknob when Bruce finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dick."

He froze in place, wracking his brain to remember if he'd ever really heard him say those words before. But then the sad truth sank in and he slowly turned to face his mentor.

"I'm really sorry, Bruce," he all but whispered. "But you're about nine years too late."

Then the door opened and closed, and he was gone, leaving Bruce to wonder if he had permanently and irrevocably damaged his relationship with his first and oldest son 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, well, I hope you're all happy. I've dragged myself off my lazy miserable bum to write this chappie. And on a personal note: I warn all of you, my gorgeous ducklings . . . if anyone tells you they are going to remove your wisdom teeth . . . RUN!!! Haven't eaten solid food in a week!

Up to 80 reviews!!! So happy!!! Please keep 'um comin' guys!!!

Ok, so this chapter has a longwinded flash-back, but it's really emotional, kinda heart-wrenching . . . and probably the last flashback I use! Finally, find out what happened to Dick! Read on!

I know you all miss Wally, but this is stuff that needs to be known. Everyone's favorite Speedster will be back next chapter.

* * *

Bruce had wandered up to the roof of the hotel, about eight stories up. He needed some breathing room and just . . . time to think. Tim was resting comfortably and slowly getting back to his old self which was a great relief.

But he needed to be alone and the stupid Boy Scout would not drop it, seemingly around every corner saying, "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

So now he leaned against the railing as the cool wind assaulted his face, thinking about what really _was_ bothering him.

Dick.

It was about nine years ago. That fateful night that he sent his healthy, happy son after 'Dr. Light' and got back a cynical and damaged young man. It haunted him still to this day, more than anyone would ever know.

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Yes, Alfred, what is it?" he asked, coming off a little testier than he'd meant to_**

**_"I've come to be quite worried for Master Dick. Have you heard no word from him at all?"_**

**_"No, I haven't."_**

**_"Are you going to look for him? Sir." he replied dryly._**

**_"The bank I sent him to is part of my rounds. I'll check it out then."_**

**_"You don't seem very concerned. Is there something you know that I do not?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Master Bruce, there are very few times where I speak out of turn, or against you, because you are normally right." he told him sternly. "But I cannot hold my tongue, Sir. He is missing, and you know as well as I that that never bodes well, especially in your line of work. He is your son, and he is in danger, and these one word responses will do nothing to get him out of it. I very strongly suggest you go out this instance and find him." Without another word he turned on his heel and left the cave._**

**_He sighed as he pulled on his cowl. Alfred was right. He had to find Dick, despite his denial that nothing was wrong, and regardless of the growing uneasiness in the pit of his stomach._**

**_Ten minutes later he stood in the back alley behind The First National Bank of Gotham where Dr. Light was supposedly seen. _**

**_There was nothing. No real clues. A few trash barrels were over-turned, indicating a possible struggle . . . but then again, maybe just a few bums who'd gotten in a fight. _**

**_He spotted the Bat-Signal in the sky and was about the grapple towards the police station when something in the shadows caught his eye._**

**_A small pool of dried blood._**

**_The terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach got infinitely worse as he went to answer the Bat-Signal._**

**_On the roof of the Gotham City Police Station, Batman swallowed a hard lump in his throat and stepped out of the shadows. "What's the problem, Commissioner?"_**

_**As always, James Gordon gave a small start before turning to face the Dark Knight. "Actually, none** **" he told him, sounding confused** **"Just this. It was delivered earlier today, addressed to you." He held out an envelope with the word 'Batman' scrawled across the front. "We haven't opened it," he said, as though responding to the look on his half-exposed face.** _

**_With slow, deliberate movements, he slid one gloved finger under the lip of the envelope. Inside was two pieces of paper. He pulled out the first. It was a plain piece of white computer paper, a message written in black ink._**

We've got your boy, Batman. You'll get him back when we're done playing with him

**_Simple words, but his heart stopped none the less. Certain words jumped off the paper at him, words like 'we' and 'playing with him'. Neither promised a good outcome._**

**_His hand almost shook as he pulled out the second piece of paper. But it wasn't a paper, it was a photograph. He closed his eyes tightly and looked away._**

**_In the picture, Dick lay flat on his back, on a concrete floor chained by both wrists to a concrete wall. His long, dark hair obscured the top half of his face. But the lower half showed his broken, bleeding nose, and the blood in his mouth, indicating internal injuries._**

**_He noticed a small, dark pool of blood under his cheek where it rested on the floor, signifying he had a rather serious facial wound _**

**_His Nightwing costume was ripped almost beyond recognition, splattered with mud and blood. Underneath the rips, he could see the dark, bruised flesh. His left leg was at such an awkward angle, that it couldn't be anything less than shattered. _**

**_In the bottom right hand corner, he noticed indentations in the photo paper, and turned it over. There was something else written on the back._**

12th Street Warehouse by the docks. Please hurry Batman. He doesn't have much time.

**_He wasn't sure if it was a warning or a trap, but he had to find out, nonetheless._**

**_He looked up and met the Commissioner's curious eyes. _**

**_"Jim, I'm going to need your help."_**

**_Gordon was obviously taken aback. "Anything." _**

**_He strode forward and showed him the photograph, ignoring his mutter of "my god." and the pitying look he flashed him. "I need you to assemble a squad a police. This is at least two, probably more of the major villains. I will incapacitate them and get Nightwing. I just need you to collect them afterwards when I give you the signal."_**

**_"Are you sure you don't need help taking them down?"_**

**_He shook his head. "They'll know what's going on the minute they see police. I need to get him out alive."_**

**_Gordon nodded. "Alright, Batman."_**

**_"12th Street Warehouse by the docks. And thank you, Jim."_**

**_And then he was gone._**

* * *

****

**_He crawled through the ventilation system of the warehouse, peering through the grates as he went. So far he'd seen almost every villain that haunted the streets of Gotham. He heard voices from a grate about six feet in front of him, and looked through it._**

**_He had found it. Dick was sitting up against the wall while Two-Face and the Riddler stood over him._**

**_"You're really pathetic, boy," Two-Face growled._**

**_"And you look like a failed science experiment." he muttered back weakly, earning himself a vicious kick in the side. He hissed in pain as his chin dropped to his chest._**

**_Riddler knelt beside him. He pushed his hair away from his face revealing 2nd and 3rd degree burns, and a long laceration running from the corner of his mouth to his ear. The gash still bled sluggishly._**

**_Riddler put his hand to his face and dug his thumb into the wound as hard as he could, causing the young hero to gasp in pain. After a long moment he removed it, wiping the blood off on his pant leg. He leaned in and whispered softly in his ear, "No one's coming to save you and you're going to die here, cold, alone, and in excruciating pain."_**

**_He stood and the two villains left. Batman waited a moment to make sure they wouldn't come back. In the room below him, he heard Dick utter soft, restrained sobs._**

**_Quietly, he unscrewed the grate cover and dropped into the cold room, instantly going to his young partner._**

**_"Dick," he whispered, gently lifting his face to look at him. "Are you alright?"_**

**_One eye, exposed behind the ripped white mesh that covered the eye-holes of his mask, stared back at him, half swollen shut. "No," he replied quietly, then slipped into unconsciousness._**

**_He swore under his breath as he quickly picked the locks on the chains on his wrists._**

**_"I'm glad you got here when you did."_**

**_He leapt to his feet and spun around, instantly on the defensive._**

**_Catwoman stood behind him, her arms crossed. She looked ashamed and a little scared. "I'm so sorry this happened. When Joker contacted me and asked if I wanted in on a plan to mess with the Bat, I figured why not? I love messing with tall, dark and mysterious. I didn't realize they meant this," she told him brandishing one hand to indicate Dick's prone form._**

**_"I'm the one who wrote the message on the back of the photo." she explained. "Playing with you and messing with you're head is one thing. Beating your partner's almost to death is completely different, and I won't do it."_**

**_"Thank you." he said quietly. "Is there anyway out of here, besides the ventilation system?"_**

**_She walked across the room and opened a secret door hidden on the wall that led right to the alley way outside. "Here. And I'm so sorry this happened." _**

**_He nodded, and bent down to pull Dick into his arms. He held him for a moment then gently put him over his shoulder in a fire man's carry._**

**_He paused, just outside the door to look at her. "You'd better leave. The police will be here in a matter of minutes."_**

**_"Why are you helping me?" she asked, taken aback._**

**_"Because you helped me."_**

**_She nodded and followed him out the door. In the alley, they nodded to one another, then she retreated into the shadows, and he grappled to the roof of a neighboring building. Once there, he gently placed Dick down and pressed a button on his utility belt. Instantly, knock-out gas from a device he'd planted inside spread, rendering all villains inside unconscious._**

**_Then he turned and knelt beside his ward, brushing his hair from his face and removing his mask. Both eyes were bruised, but suddenly opened every so slightly._**

**_"Bruce?" His voice was barely audible._**

**_"Yeah, Dick, I'm here," he told him as he electronically sent for the BatPlane. _**

**_"Y-you c-came."_**

**_"You sound surprised."_**

**_"I-I just want to . . . go home."_**

**_"I know Dick, I know."_**

**_Then his eyes closed once more._**

* * *

****

**_Back in the cave, Bruce pulled back his cowl and jumped from the BatPlane, dragging Dick out with him. "Alfred! Alfred!" he called slightly panicked._**

**_"Master Bruce?" Then he saw what he held in his arms. "Good Lord! Is he alright?"_**

**_"I-I don't know. I need you to call Leslie, please."_**

**_"Right away, Sir." _**

**_"Thank you. And Alfred?" The butler turned. "We'll need a cover story."_**

**_He nodded in response as he watched his friend and employer lay his son on the table. He brushed the hair from his face, frowning down at him._**

**_"Of course, Sir," he replied, feeling troubled and afraid. "I'll crash the Porsche."_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Bruce knew he had only himself to blame. Throughout Dick's very difficult recovery, he had withdrawn from the younger man instead of being there for him. He felt responsible. From the time he put Dick's broken body on the table, to the time looked at Bruce with tears in his eyes and said his goodbyes, he had distanced himself.

Everything had been his fault, and now he didn't know how to fix it.

"Are you even allowed up here?"

He sighed without turning around. "I wouldn't need to be up here if you weren't bothering me to talk about my feelings, Clark."

"I'm just trying to help, Bruce."

He finally turned. "Well, your not. If you want to help me, you'll leave me to deal with this on my own terms."

"Bruce-"

"If you want a heart-to-heart Dr. Phil session with someone, Wally's on his balcony four floors down. Go talk to him about his feelings."

Clark came to stand beside him. He leaned over the side, and sure enough, Wally sat on his balcony looking rather moody.

"We could talk to him togeth-" he turned, but Bruce was gone. "-er" he finished dejectedly. Then he shook his head with a sigh before leaving to see if his younger friend would be a little more open and a little less hostile.

* * *

Alright, guys, if you have ANY IDEAS AT ALL please tell me!!! I've got slight writer's block for the chapters coming between this one and the last three chappies!!!

**HELP!!!**

I love you all and reviews make me happy!!!


End file.
